I knew I loved him Then
by Twink
Summary: H/H. r/r, flames welcome. uh...fifth year romance, I think it's funny...
1. Default Chapter Title

I Knew I Loved Him Then

Prologue

I knew I loved him then. It was that very moment. I had a spur of the moment impulse to throw my arms around his neck. I was worried sick about what You-Know-Who would do to him. If Snape was with him, Harry was dead meat. I was currently on Professor McGonagall's chess board. 

"Ron, come on, get up!" I shouted. "RON! Come on, we have to get to the owlry and send Hedwig to Dumbledore. Oh God! Ron! We have to hurry! You-Know-Who is going to get Harry! Ron, come on." I was almost on the verge of tears. I shook him hard. 

"Mom, get off, I don't want to get up. Come back in an hour or three."

"Ron you idiot it's Hermione! Jeez that queen knocked you out hard."

"Sorry about that Hermione. Where's Harry?"

"I'll explain on the way." I heaved Ron to his feet and half dragged him back into the key chamber. We clambered onto the brooms and flew up through the trap door. When we got to Fluffy, I started to play Harry's flute again. We didn't even bother with the Invisibility Cloak. Ron grabbed it and stuffed it in his robes. As I explained what happened after Ron got knocked out, a though struck me.

"Ron, neither of us have owls," I said.

"Don't remind me Hermione. Now is not the time," Ron scowled.

"That's not what I meant. So you know the way to the owlry?"

"Uh…."

"Didn't think so." I changed course for Professor McGonagall's office. We had to tell her what was going on, she could help. Peeves was bouncing around in the front hall, overturning paintings and writing crude words on the walls. 

"Peeves, would you kindly move out of the way," asked a kind voice from behind. 

"Yes sir, Professor Dumbledore sir," said Peeves mockingly.

"Now," said Professor Dumbledore. He caught sight of me and Ron.

"He's gone after him, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," I said. "Professor Dumbledore, hurry." Ron and I hurried up to the Gryffindor tower. After we had clambered through the portrait hole, we found Neville, still lying on the floor. I said the countercurse and sat down in an arm chair to wait. 

"Would you mind explaining why you did that?" asked Neville, getting gingerly to his feet. "I've been in that position for three hours."

"Later Neville," said Ron, looking at me, worried. "What's the matter Hermione?"

"Nothing," I answered. However, something was the matter. I, Hermione Granger, loved _the_ Harry Potter and he only liked me as a friend. I was mortified. _It's just nerves_, I thought. _It'll go away over the holidays_. I slumped back in the chair to try and get some sleep, but it didn't work. A few hours later, Dumbledore came bursting through the portrait hole. 

"Harry's going to be fine. You can go see him in the hospital wing, I've given Madam Pomfrey instructions not to shoo you out until he wakes up."

"Thank you, Professor." We ran down to the hospital wing to see Harry. 

"Yes, come on in. His bed is right over here." This was the first time I had seen Harry without his glasses. You could see his scar throbbing. I had the urge to bend over and give him and give his scar a kiss, but Ron was there, so I decided against it. For three days, we stayed there by his bedside. Not wanting to leave, since he could wake up anytime, we only left to eat and sleep, and most of the time we had to be dragged kicking and screaming. Ron was treated for a slight concussion and had slept less than I in the past three days. Harry's eyes started to flicker. 

"Ron, look. Harry's waking up." Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey heard, so we were immediately bustled out of the room so she could call Dumbledore. We left, and went back up to the Gryffindor common room. 

"You're back. That's a good sign," said Fred.

"How is he?" asked George. 

"Awake," said Ron gloomily. "We aren't allowed to talk to him or see him until he's better. Sorry we missed the Quiditch match, how was it?"

"Brutal," said Fred.

"Humiliating," said George.

"We lost spectacularly to Ravenclaw," said Oliver. He had seen us come in and came to inquire about his seeker. "How is he?"

"He's awake."

"Hey everybody! Harry's awake!" Shouted an anonymous voice from the crowd. Cheers went up and everybody was ready for a party. Fred and George left, probably to the kitchens to snag some food. 

"Come on Hermione," Ron whispered to me. "Let's go see Harry."

"Alright." We followed Fred and George out. My thoughts were only on Harry. When we got to the hospital wing I would tell him how I felt. Easier said than done. 

When we got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey gave us five minutes while Harry explained everything that happened. 

"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to _die_?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it? - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always said he was off his rocker," explained Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"So what happened to you two?" said Harry. I launched into the explanation this time.

"Well, I got back all right," I said. "I brought Ron round - that took awhile - and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor." I conveniently left out the part about waiting day and night to see when he'd wake up.

"D'you think he meant to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?" 

"_Well_," I exploded. "if he did - I mean to say - that's terrible - you could have been killed." I hadn't meant to explode like that, but the prospect of facing life without Harry was too much to bear.

"No it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he taught us just enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you - but the food'll be good." 

Now was the time to tell him. I opened my mouth, took a breath and…

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT," Madam Pomfrey came bustling over, saving me from a fate worse than death. 

Ron and I started out for the Great Hall for lunch. My stomach was rumbling because of the little nutrition I had been getting. _If mother knew she'd have a fit,_ I thought with a chuckle.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Ron.

"Of course I do. He's my friend, right?" I answered nervously. That was not the answer Ron was looking for. I knew he wouldn't stop bothering me until he got an answer, but it was worth a try.

"You know that's not what I mean," said Ron. "Don't worry Hermione, I won't tell him."

"Ron, come on. He's my friend. I don't like him like that," I lied.

"You're a really bad liar. I suggest you work on it over the summer," Ron laughed. "Hermione, it's obvious. You sit alone in the common room at night, and I can tell you're thinking about Harry."

"Of course I am Ron! Where have you been? Harry has been out cold for the past three days!"

"Hermione, I wouldn't be mad or anything, just don't lie to me. Let's try this again. You like him don't you?"

"Yes," I said in a barely audible whisper. I blushed furiously. "You won't tell anyone though, right?"

"Of course Hermione. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Ron. You're a really good friend."

I saw Harry come into the Great Hall all alone at the beginning of the feast, and recoil at the sight of the green and silver. Slytherin colors. I knew exactly how he felt. Everyone hushed when they saw Harry, but then started talking loudly again. I waved to him, and pointed to the seat next to Ron across from me. 

"Feeling better Harry?" I asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You'll feel better after you eat something. The food's great."

"Another year gone!" said Dumbledore cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink out teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller then they were . . . you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. . . . 

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup need awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy two." I looked over at the Slytherin table and was made queasy. It was horrible seeing Malfoy happy. 

"Yes, yes well done Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken in to account." I saw him quickly look over at the table and wink, it happened so fast I though I had imagined it. From there on, I knew we had it in the bag. The room was deadly silent, you could have dropped a pin and heard it fall.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes . . . 

"First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

"Way to go Ron!" I screamed at him. I clapped him on the back and smiled at him. He had turned purple. Percy could be heard making a fool of himself halfway down the table shouting,

"My youngest brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger…" My mouth fell open "For the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

This was too much. Harry grinned at me and I started to blush. "Way to go Hermione." I put my head down on the table and started to cry. _Oh Harry_, I thought. _If you only knew_.

A/N: R/H fans never fear! That one's coming next! I haven't quite decided which I like yet, so I'm trying both. Anywho, I actually quote heavily from Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone and most of the plot belongs to her, for the prologue anyway. I tip my hat off to her ::does so:: Also, my L/J fic is still in the front seat, I want to get a reaction to this first. Ten reviews, _good_ reviews mind you, I don't want to get ten flames, and I'll put the next one. This'll only be one PoV, unlike my other. R/R, flames welcome. 

Some Fic ideas:

  1. And I will always love you: Ron and Hermione finally realize their feelings, with a little push from Harry and Ginny. But suddenly, Harry goes missing, and it's up to Ron and Hermione to use their new found love to find him 
  2. Just one more chance: ? any ideas?
  3. Four companion stories: Moony's Story (1), Wormtail's Story (2), Padfoot's Story (3), Prong's Story (4)
  4. I love to hate you: Lily hates James and he hates her back, but really they have deep down feelings for each other that surface in a very unexpected way…
  5. A world gone mad: Ron and Cho, Hermione and Lee, Draco and Ginny, McGonagall and Snape, Fred and George are like Percy, and Harry is the only one who remembers anything (it's really a plan made up by Voldemort to capture him)
  6. A disturbed childhood: Voldie's childhood in the Muggle orphanage. Each part is one year, told from his diary's PoV.

MY current L/J fic is not forgotten (for those who care) next part to be up later this weekend, I hope. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

I knew I Loved Him Then: Part 1: Chapters 1-4

Chapter 1

Hermione waited as her father packed her trunk in the car. She was about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was excited because she had been made a prefect. That, however, was not the only reason she was excited. Harry was going to be on the train. Harry had been her crush for the past four years. He however had not noticed Hermione, unless you call being stunned that she was actually a girl at the Yule Ball last year noticing. 

Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. Her parents hadn't been too happy with the change in her teeth, but what could they do about it. Over the summer, Hermione had found that if she blow-dried her hair every time after she took a shower, her hair would lie flat. She had also grown a few inches, however she wasn't nearly as tall as Ron. He had to be approaching six feet. 

She hadn't seen Harry or Ron all summer, for she had gone to Bulgaria to visit Viktor Krum. Viktor and she had only ever been friends, the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing had just been a ploy to attract Harry's attention. The only reason Viktor had agreed is because he had wanted some other girl to like him. Viktor was currently engaged to a very beautiful Bulgarian witch who had also graduated with him. Hermione was very happy for them. The wedding was to take place over Winter Vacation and Viktor had asked her to invite Harry and Ron, which she was more than happy to do. 

"Hermione, we're ready," her father called back to her. "Go and check if you forgot anything." Hermione ran up to her room for a quick once over. She found something that she wouldn't dare leave behind: Rita Skeeter. 

"You're coming with me," she said, and stuffed Rita into her purse. Hermione turned around to look at herself in the mirror.

Cinnamon eyes, brown hair pulled back into a messy bun, jeans and a Petit Batou. _Not bad,_ she thought, and bounded downstairs to the car where her parents were waiting. 

"Let's go Mimi!" her mother shouted. Hermione whirled around to make sure no one was listening. Mimi was her mother's pet name for her and she hated. It was fun when she was six, but she was fifteen now, well, almost fifteen. She would be fifteen September 15th. This year was her golden birthday. Normally, she ignored her birthday and went on with her life. She got presents from her parents and even Professor McGonagall had gotten her something once, but other than that, she just ignored it. This year she was going to celebrate her birthday like most people do.

"Mom, don't call me that! I've told you countless times…"

"You've told me twenty times not to call you Mimi. I know honey, but I want to remember you as mommy's little girl. Willy! Come on, we have to drop your sister off at the train station."

"Mum! Why do I have to come?" asked Willy, as she dragged her feet down the front path. 

"Because I said so. This is a big year for your sister," said Mum.

"Yeah, besides," Hermione said. "Don't you want to meet Harry?"

"Yeah, I want to meet the guy Mimi's been going on and on about for the past eight weeks and tell him to run before she gets her hands on him. I honestly pity the little guy," she laughed. 

"He's not little," Hermione shouted. She got into the car, followed by a disgruntled Willy. They got to the train station at five of. 

"Honey, have a great year. Write us if you need anything," her mother said. "Willy, say goodbye to your sister." Willy had completely forgotten that anything else existed. Hermione saw what she was staring at and turned away, trying not to laugh. She was staring at Ron. 

"Hermione!" he shouted. 

"Ron!" Hermione shouted back. She ran over and gave him a big hug to spite her sister. "Why didn't you owl me?" I asked. 

"I thought you were gone all summer. I saw your parents in Diagon Ally, without you and I thought you were in Bulgaria with Viktor," he laughed and Hermione scowled. 

"I don't like him, we're just friends," she said.

"I know, but you'll never live it down for as long as I live," he laughed. 

"I swear Weasley, if you get any taller, you'll outgrow the castle. I hope you do, I wouldn't have to see your ugly face anymore," came a drawling lazy voice from behind. Hermione started laughing. The voice was cracking. She whipped around.

"Well if it isn't Ferret boy. I never would have recognized your voice if I didn't already know you were the scum of the earth," she laughed. "At least he didn't have to go through adolescence squeaking like a mouse." Draco Malfoy looked aghast as Hermione heard a familiar snicker from behind her. 

"Hermione Granger, what have you been up to over the summer? You seem like an entirely different person," said the voice.

"I have the same to ask of you, Harry Potter. Too famous to write me a letter?" she asked jokingly. 

"Well, you know, I do have life, I go out helping old ladies cross the street, rescuing kittens from trees, escaping from Voldemort, you know, the small stuff," he laughed. His voice had gotten deeper over the summer. I smiled and gave him a big hug. "How've you been?" he asked.

"Well, you know me," I said. He looked puzzled. "Ill give you a hint: it begins with 'h' and ends with 'omework.' I've been really busy over the summer. I went to Bulgaria to visit Viktor and I got home a week ago. I've been working straight just to get all our homework done."

"I know what you mean. I got to tell you guys a really, _really_ funny story when we get on the train. You're just gonna die. Well, maybe Ron, but the last time I told you a story like this, you threw a fit," he laughed.

"Mum, I got to go now. By the way Willy," Hermione whispered to her sister. "His name is Ron."

"Mimi!" she shouted after me as I ran towards the barrier.

Chapter 2

Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the train. They found an empty compartment and sat down. 

"What did she call you?" asked Harry, grinning. Hermione scowled at him.

"That's my mother's pet name for me. Mimi, derived from Hermi derived from Hermione. I hate it," I added as a warning.

"I like it," said Harry. "It suits you."

"It does not!" Hermione shouted.

"I'm with Harry on this one Mimi," said Ron, grinning. "Your fighting a loosing battle."

"Harry, you were going to tell us something?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. 

"Yes, I was Mimi. Starting last summer, as you know, Dudley started on his diet. Well, I came home from Hogwarts at the end of last year and found that Dudley had lost roughly fifty pounds," he started to smile. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were very proud of him and threw a party in his honor. I was told to stay upstairs. However, that was the day Snuffles decided to come and check up on me. I had been locked in the cupboard because Dobby had come to visit and started shrieking in his normal manner. When Snuffles went upstairs to see me and I wasn't there, he, he, he…" Harry was about to fall off his seat he was laughing so hard, "he, he turned them into, into, into," he was on the ground, tears leaking from his eyes.

"What did he turn them into?" Ron asked, starting to laugh.

"Well, Dudley turned into a pig," Ron started sobbing hysterically at this, Hermione was trying to contain herself, but was doing a poor job and Harry couldn't talk. When he calmed down enough to speak, he said, "Uncle Vernon turned into a mouse and Aunt Petunia, oh this is rich. She turned into _dirt_!" Hermione and Ron stopped laughing a bit, but Harry was hysterical.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

"Oh, right, you guys don't know Aunt Petunia. She absolutely _hates_ dirt, she can't stand it. "

"Oh, okay. I guess it's just one of those things," said Ron, throwing Hermione a glance. She glared right back at him.

"Anyway, guess what this year is?" Hermione asked proudly.

"What year is this?" asked Ron, mimicking her.

"This year is my golden Birthday," she announced.

"Big deal," said Ron. 

"Do you even know when my birthday is?" asked Hermione.

"It's in September," he replied.

"September what?"

"Er, seventh?"

"No."

"First?"

"No. Do you even know what a golden Birthday is?"

"No. Harry, do you?"

"Yeah. I'll give you a hint Ron. On my golden Birthday, I'll be turning 31."

"Your birthday is on the fifteenth of September?" asked Ron.

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked back.

"I didn't know that."

"I kinda figured, seeing as how you never acknowledged it," Hermione said.

"Mimi, how come you never told us when your birthday is?" asked Harry.

"Because to me, birthdays are overrated. You get presents for something that you couldn't help if you tried. It's just a regular day and if you treat it differently, you set yourself up for disappointment," she explained. Harry and Ron still looked puzzled. Hermione shrugged. "It's just something that gets to me, nothing to worry about." 

Ron and Harry started talking about Quidditch, a sport that Hermione had no interest in whatsoever, so she rummaged through her trunk to find a book, Vampire Hunting in Romania by Victoria Custos. _Victory Guard_, Hermione thought dryly. At school, she had learned some Latin and was surprised to find that when she got to Hogwarts, everyone's name meant something. Hermione voiced something that had been nagging at the back of her head as Harry and Ron were discussing who would be captain of the Quidditch team this year.

"I tell you Harry, it'll be you. You are always everything. Look at yourself, you'll be the next Head Boy, you're already prefect…"

"So are you," Harry retorted. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Who do you think the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" she asked.

"I dunno, we haven't had a witch yet, maybe we'll get one this year. I just pray to God that Snape didn't get the job," said Harry, shuddering.

"If it's a witch, then I hope she's at least attractive…"Ron started.

"Hey!" shouted Hermione.

"Well, how would you like to look at some old hag for forty minutes a day?" Ron asked.

"He's got a point, you know Mimi," laughed Harry.

"Men," Hermione muttered and went back to her book while Harry and Ron went back to talking about Quidditch.

Chapter 3

The rest of the train ride was very uneventful. Fred and George joined us, and we played Exploding Snap. 

"You guys better watch out for Malfoy this year," started Fred, as if he had been planning it. 

"Yeah," agreed George. "Remember what we did at the end of last year?"

"Bullocks," said Ron. "What could he do to hurt us at Hogwarts with the teachers practically breathing down Harry's neck. Remember what happened last year…" he fell silent at the look on Harry's face. Hermione was horrified that Ron could be so insensitive. Harry had not only seen Cedric die, but had been forced to duel with Voldemort and as a result seen his parents come out of Voldemort's wand. He had come back disturbed and extremely upset. 

"Ron," Hermione hissed and shot him a glare. "You are the most insensitive, uncaring…. Ron, he's your best friend!"

"It's okay Mimi. I came to terms with it over the summer. I'm was not responsible for Cedric's death and it's not my fault Voldemort came back." Ron flinched. He hated hearing the name. Hermione didn't say it just to humor him. However, right now she was so ticked off at him for making Harry upset that she just couldn't resist.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!" she said. There was an uneasy silence following her outburst. George and Fred who were joking around stopped and stared. Harry looked at her like she was crazy. Ron looked ready to kill.

"_Don't say his name_!" he hissed. 

"What, can he hear me or something?" Hermione scoffed.

"I wouldn't put it past him," said Ron. "He's probably got spies all over the school. You'd better be careful Harry, they'll all be out to get you."

"One word Ron: Grim," said Hermione. Ron sulked in the corner while Fred and George looked puzzled. Harry was giving her a _shut up_ look. "You know what? I can tell I'm not wanted here. I'll just leave." So Hermione got up to wander the train. The next compartment, she saw Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus. 

"Hey Hermione," said Dean, trying to be friendly.

"Hey Dean. Ron is just getting to me again, mind if I sit here?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all," said Seamus. "So what did you do this summer?"

"I went to visit Viktor in Bulgaria. That took up seven of the eight weeks we have, then I literally did all of my forgotten homework nonstop for the last week of holidays. What about you guys?" asked Hermione. 

"Well," began Parvati. "There was a surprise party for Harry on his birthday. I guess you didn't get the owl, but he never showed up. Probably his Aunt and Uncle. I don't know _why_ Dumbledore wants to send him there. He'd be safer with one of his classmates."

"The thing is Parvati is that there are protections around the Dursley's house. You-Know-Who can't get him there," explained Hermione. 

"I didn't know that," said Lavender. "What book was that in?"

"It wasn't in a book, you dolt," said Dean. "Hermione probably knows because of last year. Harry must've told her."

"What must've I told her?" asked Harry from the compartment door. He walked in and Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati looked uncomfortable. 

"About the protections at the Dursley's," said Hermione, completely unperplexed about the whole situation. Harry had owled her before she left saying that it was okay to talk about it at school, anything that had to do with Triwizard Tournament. The only thing he had asked of her is that if she did talk about it, she set the record straight, that she tell the truth and stomp out any rumors she heard that were untrue. She more than willingly obliged. 

"Oh that. I honestly don't know how he did it, but I guess I'll never know," Harry said. "Anyway Hermione," he hadn't used her nickname, "Ron says he apologizes if you do. I kinda agree with him, you all caught us a little of guard. I never knew you had it in you."

"What she do?" asked Lavender. "Was it that bad."

"It depends on the person. Ron thought she was mad, I didn't really care though," Harry laughed. "You should have seen him, he was spitting with rage, and I mean _rage_." Hermione had to laugh at this too. When Ron got mad at something trivial he would get flustered and get splotchy. "So will you apologize?"

"Only if he does, and you guys stop calling me Mimi," Hermione said. 

"I don't know why he should apologize to you. It was me he was supposed to have offended, and I wasn't. I think this is your fault Mimi," he grinned. Hermione nearly died. He was so cute when he grinned. 

"Don't call me Mimi! My _name_ is Hermione!" she screamed. 

Chapter 4

"Just say it Mimi," pleaded Harry. His two friends were sitting at different ends of the compartment facing away from each other. 

"You _said_ she would apologize Harry," said Ron. "I'm waiting."

"I said I would apologize because I didn't expect to be made to get down on my hands and knees. I thought it would just be a friendly, 'I'm sorry Ron. I should have known it would offended you and it was a bad judgement call.' Then you would say, 'It's okay Hermione, I wasn't right about the Grim, lets just call it even.' And we'd call a truce. I didn't expect to be forced to my knees to grovel at your abnormally large feet!" Hermione shouted. 

"This is going to be a long year," said Harry to himself. 

"And another thing, Harry. Why wasn't I invited to your surprise party?" asked Hermione.

"Surprise Party? When?" asked Ron.

"Lavender and Parvati told me that Harry had a surprise party on his birthday, the 31st. Why wasn't I invited, or Ron for that matter. We are your best friends," asked Hermione.

"My birthday?" asked Harry, trying to remember. Then he burst out laughing. "That was the day Snuffles came to visit. Of course the Dursley's want to make me miserable, so they held Dudley's party on my birthday. Typical, but it turned out to be one of the best ones yet."

"Why?" asked Hermione. "What did you get?"

"A dog," said Harry.

"What?" asked Ron, puzzled.

"How?" asked Hermione, who understood.

"Someone saw _him_ over the summer and now there's an inquiry to his innocence." Harry was grinning. "By next summer, I might not have to go to the Dursley's. They're still looking for him, but no more Dementor's Kiss for little Snuffles."

"Oh yeah, we stopped getting the Prophet after all that junk they printed about Harry last year. Damn Rita Skeeter. Do you still have her Hermione?" asked Ron. They seemed to have forgotten about their little row. 

"She's in my bag. She makes a good pet, I think I might keep her," joked Hermione.

"When are you going to let her go?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. When do you guys suggest I let her go?" asked Hermione.

"Whenever it is, you might want to be careful. What happens if she registers legally? She'll never let you live it down," warned Ron. 

"I can take press hits," said Hermione. "It's one thing I pride myself on." 

Later, Hermione went to change into her robes. When she returned, they were just about to pull into the station. Hermione was giddy. This year she was a prefect. Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed into one carriage that would take them to the school. 

The Sorting passed quickly, more people went to Slytherin then any other house. Gryffindor only got six. Dumbledore made a few announcements, and Ron, Harry and Hermione found out that the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher's name was Victoria Custos. 

"Hope she's not like Lockhart," muttered Ron. The Feast was fabulous as always. Hermione stuffed herself silly. At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up. 

"As you know, Voldemort returned last year, so there have been a few minor accommodations of schedules so that the teachers can help against him. You will see what I mean in the schedules tomorrow. There will also be a few adults that will be joining us this year to help in the fight against Voldemort. They are all here as my guests and I ask that you not get in their way. That is all, off to bed." 

"First years, follow me," said Hermione. Harry and Ron stared at her. "What did you expect?" she asked. Hermione led the first years up to the dormitory. She gave the password ("boogie man") and directed them to their dorms. "If you need anything," she said to the boys, "get my friend Harry. He's in the fifth year dorm." To the girls, she said, "If you need anything, come get me. I'm also a fifth year. Good night." Hermione trudged off to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: You recognize it, I don't own it. Five _nice_ reviews, and I'll continue. Email me with ideas. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

I knew I loved him Then: Part 2: Chapters 5-8  
Chapter 5  
When Hermione woke up the next morning, she felt the familiar feeling of excitement that today was the start of a new term. She hastily dressed and went down to the Common Room, where Harry and Ron came ambling down the staircase of the boys dorms, still rubbing sleep out of their eyes.   
"Morning Mimi," said Harry. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Totally refreshed and ready to start a new year," said Hermione briskly. Harry and Ron stared at her as if she was crazy. "Just perky I guess," she explained. The trio made their way down to the Great Hall, just as Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules. Hermione examined hers carefully. She remembered Dumbledore saying that there was something odd about the schedules, but that was an understatement. Classes now ended at two o'clock, Potions was cancelled, and they had Defense against the Dark Arts twice a day. In addition, there was an extra half hour tacked on to lunch and breakfast. Hermione was shocked and quite upset. Harry and Ron were nearly skipping. Suddenly, a first year next to her screamed as the owls came swooping in to deliver the mail. Hermione remembered her first morning when the mail was delivered. She had been peacefully eating her toast when suddenly she heard a whooshing sound and ducked under the table. She emerged a few minutes later to see an owl pecking at her toast with a note attached to its leg for her. Hermione chuckled to herself and reassured the first year that this was perfectly normal and that the owls were never harmed. Harry had received a letter from Sirius and she turned to read it to.  
Dear Harry,  
Again, your welcome for turning your relatives into what they hated most. Frankly, I'm surprised they all didn't turn into you. I'm going to come to Hogwarts with to help Dumbledore. Remus is coming as well. Stay out of trouble. If you need anything, come to Dumbledore's office. I'll be staying there. Give Ron and Hermione my regards. Buckbeak is fine.  
From,  
Sirius.  
Hermione smiled. Now she understood why Harry's aunt had turned into dirt. She checked her watch.  
"Guys we'd better get going. We have Defense against the Dark Arts in five minutes." They got up and headed out the door when Harry remembered he had forgotten his schedule at the table. As soon as he had gone, Hermione and Ron were bombarded by the squeaking ferret.   
Chapter 6  
"Hello mudblood," he sneered. "I'm surprised you made it over on the train ride."  
"And why would that be Malfoy?" asked Hermione sweetly. "Were you spying on me for your big, bad, daddy? Is daddy to scared to come do his own dirty work?"  
"First of all, I wasn't spying for my dad. Second of all, my father is scared of nothing. He's been put through worse by..."  
"Who?" asked Ron.   
"Why would I tell you Weasley?" sneered Malfoy.  
"You don't have to," said Harry, who had just joined us. "They already know, and have known for a while, as does everybody else in this school. You might want to tell your dad to watch his back and not make it so obvious he's a Death Eater. Oh don't act so surprised," he said at the look on Malfoy's face. "I was there when Voldemort, " Ron flinched, "was brought back. I saw your father. Pity Fudge is too backward to acknowledge the presence of evil. Well, see you later Squeaky, unfortunately." I felt Harry's hand on my back pushing me away from Malfoy. It sent shivers down my spine.   
"That Malfoy, ugh, can't we put one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts in his bed or something?" asked Ron. Harry and Hermione laughed.   
"You'll be happy to know that Hagrid found a use for them," announced Hermione. "Blast-Ended Skrewts are highly useful when shipped off to Northern Canada." Harry and Ron didn't understand her joke for a while. Hermione shrugged and they walked to Defense against the Dark Arts. When they got to the door, Ron laughed.   
"Oh, I get it, good one Mimi," he laughed.   
"Bit slow today, aren't we?" Hermione laughed. They entered the classroom and sat down in front, to Ron and Harry's disgust (after having Lockhart in their second year, they learned that any teacher who assigns a book wrote by themselves might be a bit full of themselves). The rest of the class filled in and took their seats. Professor Custos came in a few minutes after the bell. She was a youngish woman, maybe thirty or so, and she looked very tired. Following behind her was a large, black dog that looked an awful lot like...  
"Look guys," Harry whispered excitedly. "It's Sirius." The dog winked at Harry and took a seat behind the desk.   
Chapter 7  
"I'm Professor Victoria Custos. I hope none of you mind my dog staying here with me during class. He's always been good company and is extremely well trained. Now, as I understand from Remus, or Professor Lupin to you, you have gone into Vampires a bit. Would anyone..." she trailed off when she caught sight of Harry. "James?" she whispered.   
"Excuse me?" asked Hermione.  
"James, oh Lord I'm losing my mind, of course it's not James. Harry, how do you do? I'm Victoria, I taught your parents and I was there when you were born. Lily was a very good friend to me. Never mind, Harry, could I talk to you after class?"  
"Sure," said Harry, not exactly sure what he had done.  
"Right, good. Moving on, can anyone tell me the ways to kill a vampire?" Hermione's hand shot straight into the air.  
"Hermione, what are the ways to kill a vampire?"  
"Well, you can drive a stake through its heart, you can keep it out too late so that it gets caught by the sun, and you can use garlic as a protective agent. Vampires hate the smell of garlic, so do I for that matter," she laughed. For once, Hermione didn't sound as though she were reading from a text book. She sounded like someone who knew the answer to a question. Harry and Ron stared at her. Professor Custos was easily the coolest teacher they had. Harry, Ron and Hermione now knew where Lupin had learned how to be such a great teacher. Unlike other teachers, save Hagrid, Professor Custos called them by their first names and allowed them to call her Victoria.   
"Very good, take five points. However, there are other ways to kill a vampire. There's holy water. If you throw a glass of holy water in a vampire's face, it melts. Quite cool actually, I've done it a few times. Oh dear me, I've forgot your quiz, hold on a second. I'm so absent minded sometimes." She rifled through her bag for a few minutes while everyone, except Hermione, looked around nervously.   
"I thought she was going to be cool," whispered Ron. "A quiz on the first day? She is another Lockhart I bet."  
"Here we are, these won't be graded. It's just a quiz for me to get to know you better. Hermione, be a dear and pass these out for me?"  
"Sure." Hermione passed out the quizzes and was surprised to see that the quizzes were short, not even half a page. Not only were the quizzes short, but they had easy questions. The looked like:  
Name:  
Age:  
Birthday:  
Height:  
Favorite color:  
What you hope to learn this year:  
Hermione was puzzled, but saw Harry and Ron grin. Hermione scribbled down her answers and handed her quiz in. Professor Custos was an extremely interesting professor and was now tied for first with Hagrid. She had hunted vampires in Romania until teaching here for ten years working undercover as an Auror.   
"This year, as you saw on your schedules, you have two Defense against the Dark Arts classes a day. One is for the regular curriculum, your basic defense. The second class, which takes place right after lunch, may not actually be taught by me. There will be a few teachers here, teaching you defense against Voldemort," half the class flinched. "The teachers are myself, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Caitlin Buckley, and another will join us if he can make it," she winked at Harry. Hermione knew that she was talking about Sirius. She was sure that Dumbledore was working harder than ever to clear his name so that he could again resume the fight against Voldemort without having to flee for his life. (A/N: I use the characters from my L/J fic as the teachers because I'm too unoriginal to think of new characters. By the way, part 11 should be up soon.)   
"All of these teachers were in Gryffindor, and that is why they have been selected to teach Gryffindors. You'll be taught with the sixth years until the other teacher is available. Any questions?"  
"Who's the other teacher?" asked Dean.  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. He has a long way to come before he can get here. You probably won't see him until after Winter Holidays."  
"What's your dog's name?" asked Lavender, cooing at a now growling Sirius.  
"Snuffles," said Professor Custos. "For homework, I'd like you to read chapters 1-5 in your text book and draw a picture of what you think happened to any of the vampires. Class dismissed. Harry, if you would step into my office please." Ron and Hermione followed Harry to Professor Custos's office. When they reached it, she jumped back a little. "Do they know?" she asked, motioning to Hermione and Ron.  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Hurry up, I haven't seen Snuffles since that little incident at the Dursley's and I want to shake his hand."  
Chapter 8  
"Sirius! It's so good to see you," said Hermione.   
"Hermione, Ron. Harry, did your relatives ever change back?" asked Sirius, gruffly. He went to Harry and gave him a hug.   
"They were human long enough to kick me out of the house, but I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron again. You should have seen their faces when they turned back, it was nice, however, to have a whole month without the Dursley's."   
"Professor Custos..." Harry started.  
"Call me Victoria out of class," she said.   
"Well, Victoria, how did you know Sirius was innocent?" Harry asked.  
"I was there when they performed the Fidelus Charm. That-" even Sirius gasped at her use of language, "- Peter. Your parents trusted him. I know Sirius would have rather died then betray your parents Harry. Peter was a slimy little worm, literally," she scowled. "But Harry, enough about that sorry excuse for an entity. How've you been for the past, my it must've been fifteen years?"  
"Save me from Hell," Harry said. "For the first eleven years of my life, I lived at the Dursley's, strange stuff happening left and right. Then I got my letter, and everything changed for the better. For the first time, I had friends. But at the end of my first year, I went to face Voldemort for the first time in eleven years and defeated him again. End of year one at Hogwarts. In second year, everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin until Hermione found out, frozen though she was, that there was a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Ron and I figured out the entrance was in the girls bathroom and I went down to face Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, to save Ron's little sister, Ginny. End of year two."  
"Good Lord Harry," said Victoria. "You poor thing. That was only two years, too. I know all about year three. Sirius had finally escaped from Azkaban and I hid him at the end of the school year. I heard about last year at the first meeting of the League in July. So, nothing so far this year?"   
"Other than the fact I'm positive Voldemort is after me? Nah, not much," he said sarcastically.   
"Well, Sirius, Victoria, we'll help in any way we can to clear Sirius, and to get Voldemort," said Hermione.  
"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you three about. I've heard from Dumbledore, and Arthur Weasley that you three are real mystery solvers, and will go to almost any lengths to get a friend out of help. This is especially to you Harry, as Voldemort will do anything to make you crack, don't do anything like that. You have to be really careful this year, and be on the look. Hermione, Ron, you two have to have counter-curses and healing charms ready at all times, and don't let Harry out of your site. Got it?" asked Victoria. "Don't try to do anything in the fight against Voldemort except keep Harry safe. If we need you, we'll ask. However, help with Sirius's case would be greatly appreciated. I think I speak for Dumbledore when I say he has enough on his plate right now, trying to get Sirius clear and trying to fight Voldemort and getting older is not helping. Stay out of trouble this year, got it?"   
"Yes Victoria," Harry, Ron and Hermione chorused, sounding extremely sing-songy. They burst out laughing at the way it came out. "Okay, we promise," said Ron, still laughing.   
"Oh, Harry, if you ever need to talk to me, I'm staying in Dumbledore's office. The password is 'Voldemort' this year so not many people will come into his office unless he brings them or a teacher does, or like you, can say the name (A/N: That was a long, nasty annoying sentence wasn't it? We're walking, we're walking(lol jenny!)...). Great plan huh?" asked Sirius. "Victoria will bring me to class everyday. I'll be keeping an eye on you this year too. I'll be following you a lot in dog form. That way people can just pass it off as me liking you a lot. Got it? And always call me Snuffles when you talk to me."  
"Got it," said Harry.   
"Okay, you guys can go now. I might see you later today, but I know Sirius will," said Victoria. "You're free to go."  
"Hermione, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Harry, gulping.  
"Sure," Hermione said with a quizzical look. Ron gave a thumbs up, to either Harry or Hermione, it wasn't clear. Hermione glared at him, then turned to Harry. "Yeah?"  
"In private," Harry said, pulling Hermione into an empty classroom. "Jeez, how do I say this. It might be better if I put it like this," he said. Harry gulped, and pulled Hermione into a long kiss. Sirius, in dog form, barked.  
A/N: Right, cliffie! Ha, second one in two days! Hehehe, j/k. next part up soon, I'm gonna try to post a part every other day of this and a part every other day of When James met Lily. You recognize it? I don't own it, unlucky me! Ha! Happy Holidays!  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: The LONG awaited part three. This is the real part three. Enjoy, and   
don't forget to r/r at the end, flames welcome. Semi-cliffie at the end.   
  
I Knew I Loved Him Then: Part 3: Chapters 9-13  
Chapter 9  
"Yes, well," said Hermione stuttering as they broke away. "That can be   
a good way of putting it."  
"I'm sorry Hermione," said Harry, blushing furiously. "I shouldn't have   
done that. Just when Ron let it slip that…"  
"Ron?" Hermione asked, furious. "Ron! Ron told you! I'm going to drown   
him in a pool of bubotuber pus and hang him out to dry by his toenails, then   
I'll hand him over to Fred and George to test all of their new jokes on! He'll   
regret the day he was born when I'm through with him!" Hermione's hair had   
come undone and Harry was looking at her funny.  
"I never knew you could hate with such a passion," he said.   
"Interesting. I'll have to try it out on Malfoy." Harry smiled, and Hermione   
melted. "Anyway, as I was saying. When Ron let it slip that you and Viktor   
weren't together, I was happy. I questioned it, and I figured out that I liked   
you. I asked Ron what you would think if I asked you out, and he burst out   
laughing. He never told me outright that you liked me." Hermione blushed.  
"Well, the cat's out of the bag now," said Hermione, making a mental   
note to always hear Harry out first before jumping to conclusions.   
"But it's a nice cat," said Harry. Hermione had to sit down. She sank   
into an empty chair, her heart beating fast.   
"Pinch me," she said, her eyes closed, breathing slowly.  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
"Because I think I'm dreaming," said Hermione. She got up, faced   
Harry, and kissed him again.  
Chapter 10  
Harry and Hermione were late for their next class, Transfiguration.   
Professor McGonagall let it go, noticing that neither were wearing watches   
and that, by orders of Madame Pince, you couldn't hear the bell in the   
Library. She turned her back on them and resumed writing on the board. Ron   
looked at them and winked. Hermione glared at him, and mouthed, "You die   
later."   
After class, in which they got virtually no homework, Harry, Ron and   
Hermione headed down to lunch, with Harry's arm around Hermione's waist.   
Hermione wondered if this made Ron uncomfortable to see his two best   
friends together, but from the way he was acting, it didn't seem so.   
At lunch, their appetite was spoiled when the squeaking ferret was,   
yet again, bothering them.  
"So, Potter," Malfoy squeaked. "You found yourself someone willing to   
be your girlfriend."  
"Yeah," said Harry, standing up. Harry, Hermione noticed, had gotten   
taller than Malfoy by a few inches and was looking down on him. "So?"   
Surprisingly, Malfoy couldn't find a retort to this, so he shrugged, sneered,   
and left.   
"He was probably suspecting you to deny it," said Ron, cracking a smile.   
"But who would be ashamed of this little thing." Ron pinched Hermione's   
cheeks, making her very mad.   
"Which reminds me Ron," said Harry, seeing Hermione about to burst   
with fury at not only having her cheeks pinched, but being called little. "You   
might want to duck and cover when you hear what dear old Hermione has in   
store for you. I'll say this, it involves Bubotuber Pus, hanging by your   
toenails, and being handed over to Fred and George. Use your imagination,   
and then run."  
"Are you sure she wasn't talking about Malfoy?" asked Ron.  
"Please," said Hermione. "You would only be regretting the day you   
were born, Malfoy would be dead. What? Do you really think I'm a monster?"  
"Just checking," said Ron. "Come on. You know you love me." He   
grinned. Hermione pinched his cheeks.  
"Yeah. You are just too cute sometimes. By the way, you've got dirt on   
your nose," Hermione said. Ron flushed. "I'm just kidding. You don't have   
dirt on your nose. Just relax." Ron flushed again, and Harry snorted.  
Chapter 11  
After lunch was their second Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry,   
Ron and Hermione had had a Death Eater as their teacher last year who was   
impersonating a retired Auror. He had taught them the Unforgivable curses:   
the Imperious Curse, the Cruatious Curse, and Avada Kedavra.   
"I wonder what they're going to teach us this year," said Harry.   
"We've already learned most of it with the teacher we had last year."  
"I don't know either, but I hope we have a cool teacher. Like   
Victoria," said Ron.  
"It's probably going to be mostly defense, you know like what to do if   
you're caught off guard and someone has put you under the Cruatius Curse,"   
said Hermione. "Oh, I just remembered. Viktor's getting married this spring,   
over the Easter holidays, and he was wondering if you guys could make it.   
What do you guys think? You want to go?"   
"I'd love to, with you as my date of course," said Harry.   
"Didn't I mention?" asked Hermione. "I'm the bride."  
"What?" asked Ron. "But you told me that you guys were just friends."  
"Then I'm just a last fling before your tied down?" asked Harry.]  
"You guys are so gullable! You should have seen your faces, I thought I   
would die! No, I'm just kidding. Harry, I'd love to go with you. Ron, you can   
find a date. Bring Padma or something," Hermione laughed. Harry cracked a   
smile, but looked extremely relieved. Ron was still trying to work out what   
had just happened. Then reality dawned and he laughed. Sirius barked from   
under the table.  
"No begging Snuffles," Harry said. "Bad dog. I'll get you some food   
later. Meet me by the kitchens." Hermione could tell Harry was happy to   
have Sirius with him. Sirius would be with him all year, too, so Harry never   
needed to spend anxious days waiting for a reply. Hermione nudged Ron.  
"He's treating Snuffles like a dog," she laughed.   
"Harry," Ron said. "What did you do to her? Hermione, you seem like a   
different person this year. What happened to good old reliable Hermione   
who's every solution was the Library?"  
"Who says my every solution isn't the Library? I just grew up a little   
over the summer, that's all," said Hermione. The doors opened and an   
attractive young woman walked in, joking with Professor Lupin.   
"Hello all," she said. "My name is Caitlin Buckley. I'll be teaching you   
today, along with my old buddy Remus who was too lazy to contact me over   
the years," she punched him. "Meanwhile if you had done this to Lily, you   
wouldn't be alive right now," she laughed again. Hermione looked quickly at   
Harry, who was just staring at Professor Buckley.  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. "Professor Buckley?"  
"Yes? And please don't call me that, call me Cat or Caitlin, I hate the   
whole Professor formality. What's your name by the way?" she asked.  
"My name's Hermione, and why is everyone all of the sudden talking   
about Harry's parents? I don't get it," said Hermione.   
"Harry?" she asked. "Harry, come here honey, let me look at you."   
Harry stood up unsurely and walked over to Cat. She hugged him tightly.   
"Sorry Harry dear," she said, wiping a tear out of her eye. "You just look   
exactly like your father. We all knew that your parents would end up   
together, from their first train ride. Sirius told me about it, and, oh I'll tell   
you later. Hermione, in answer to your question, I went to school with Lily   
and James. Everyone that's teaching here did. Though Arabella and   
Mundungus were kind of on their own. Anyway, we were in our first year   
when Voldemort first entered the magical community. I know things about   
people who are parents of kids in a certain house," she coughed something   
that sounded a lot like 'Slytherin', "that would make your head spin. I'm not   
here to point the finger of blame. I'm here to teach you how to defend   
yourself. Who can tell me the Unforgivable Curses?" Everyone raised their   
hand.  
"You, big kid with red hair, say your name too," Cat said.  
"I'm Ron. There's the Imperious Curse, the Cruatious Curse, and   
Avada Kedavra."  
"Oh, yeah. You'd be Arthur's son, right? That's right. The reason I   
brought Professor Lupin here, is because today, we're going to work on   
teaching you how to make a Patronous. They drive down Dementors and   
Dementors are the natural allies of Voldemort. Harry, Remus here tells me   
that you can make a Patronous too?"  
"Yeah, that's right," said Harry.   
"Would you make one for us, or will Remus?" asked Cat.  
"I'll do it," said Harry. He stood up and walked to the center of the   
room. "Expecto Patronum!" A white stag erupted from the end of his wand,   
and Cat started to giggle. Hermione knew why. Harry's father had been an   
illegal Animagus and his animal was a stag.   
"Well done, bye Prongs," Cat said to the Patronous as it vanished.   
"How you make a Patronous is you think of a time when you've been very   
happy. The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum'. I doubt you all will be able to   
get much out of you wands. Harry's been able to do it for two years now, so   
that's him. Also, it's harder when there are actually Dementors in front of   
you. The more there are, the harder it is to produce a proper Patronous.   
Everyone take a second to think of a really happy thought and then we'll call   
you up one by one to see if you can do it. The incantation is 'Expecto   
Patronum' remember. Nothing will happen if you mix it up, just try to   
remember," said Cat.   
"Hermione, why don't you try first?" asked Professor Lupin, speaking   
for the first time in a while. "Cat, you should take a breather, you've been   
talking for a while. Go get yourself something to drink. Do you remember the   
way to the kitchens?"  
"Remus, how could I forget?" asked Cat. "See you all in a little bit."   
She left without anymore coaxing. Aparently she was thirsty, and Hermione   
didn't blame her. Hermione was quite thirsty now as her mouth had gone dry   
at being picked to demonstrate first. She had her thought, it was when she   
kissed Harry, just earlier today.   
"Okay Hermione, it's okay if you don't do it on the first try," said   
Professor Lupin. "How've you been? Alright? Taking care of Ron and Harry?"  
"I've been okay," said Hermione. "Harry doesn't need taking care of,   
but Ron is another story. We fight too much, but other than that, I've been   
good. How're you though? Not a word since our third year, tisk, tisk   
Professor Lupin. I understand why Cat was mad. Here we go." Hermione   
thought hard about her kiss. "Expecto Patronum!" A silver ribbon errupted   
from her wand. It didn't take any shape, it glided through the air, not   
ending. I stopped coming after about seven feet or so, and piled on the   
ground. Professor Lupin gave Hermione a strange look, and went over to look   
at her Patronus.   
"Well, Hermione, you did it, but your Patronous doesn't seem to have a   
shape. I've never seen that before. Well done," said Professor Lupin. "Ron,   
your next."  
"Do I have to Professor?" he asked.  
"Oh, no that's okay Ron," said Professor Lupin, voice dripping with   
sarcasm. "You can sit out today."  
"Thanks," said Ron, ignoring the sarcasm.  
"I don't think so, get up here," said Professor Lupin, laughing. Ron   
scowled.   
"Expecto Partonum!" Ron shouted. A faint wisp of smoke erupted from   
his wand.   
"That isn't a happy enough thought," said Professor Lupin. "What was   
it?"  
"When I gave Malfoy a black eye two years ago," said Ron. Everyone   
laughed and Professor Lupin looked as though he was trying not to laugh.   
"Right then. Why don't you try a different one. Does anyone have any   
ideas for Ron?" asked Professor Lupin. A few hands shot in the air.   
"Hermione."  
"When you helped Harry get the Sorcerer's Stone."  
"Dean."  
"When you won the 200 points and the special services awards."  
"Lavender."  
"When you got your sister back from the Chamber of Secrets."  
"Harry? Might I ask what's so funny?  
"I've got it Ron. One word: ferret," said Harry and then he burst out   
laughing. Hermione and Ron started laughing immediately, but it took a while   
for the rest of the class to catch on. Soon, they were all rolling on the floor.   
Ron was laughing too hard to try to do another, and Cat chose that instant to   
walk in.   
"What's so funny?" asked Cat.  
"Harry said ferret," said Professor Lupin, chuckling a little bit.   
"I don't get it," said Cat. Hermione saw Sirius step over her, and   
bound over to Cat. "Snuffles! Oh Snuffles, I missed you so much. You left to   
find him one day, and you didn't come back and when I heard what   
happened…" Sirius barked.   
"Come to my office later," said Professor Lupin. "I'm sure he wants to   
see you too. Harry, you come too. I'm sure everyone will want to see you and   
talk to you."  
"What time?" Harry wheezed.  
"Seven sound good? We'll walk to dinner together. You and Cat have   
fifteen years to catch up on. She couldn't make it to the League meeting,"   
said Professor Lupin.  
"Okay," wheezed Harry. An odd look came over his face, and he burst   
out into new fits of laughter. "Can Ron and Mimi come?"  
"I take it you mean Hermione? Yes, they can come. Bring Snuffles,"   
said Professor Lupin. The bell rang and they were free for the rest of the   
day. Harry, Ron and Hermione leaned on each other for support as they   
laughed their way out of the Great Hall.  
Chapter 12  
At seven o'clock, Harry Ron, Hermione, and Sirius in dog form made   
their way to Professor Lupin's office. He had told them it was in a door off   
of Professor Dumbledore's office.   
"Voldemort," said Harry, and the stone gargoyle sprung aside. They   
stepped onto the revolving staircase one by one and it took them to the   
great oak door that led to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked.  
"Come in," said Professor Dumbledore. He looked up and saw Harry,   
Hermione and Ron enter. "Ah, yes, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley,   
and Snuffles. They're waiting in there," he pointed to a door obviously put   
there, just for that purpose. "Snuffles, see me after. I found out something   
about your case." Hermione looked around. She had never been in the   
Headmaster's office. She made a mental note to come back sometime.   
Hermione followed Harry and Ron through the side door. Cat jumped up at   
the sight of Sirius.  
"Sirius!" she shouted. The room was full of people. Sirius transformed   
and Ran to hug Cat. "Sirius, I missed you so much." Sirius drew Cat into a   
long kiss.   
"Honestly, Sirius, you dog," said a woman Hermione had never seen   
before. "Not in front of the kids." They broke apart.  
"Sorry," said Sirius. "But we haven't seen each other in fourteen   
years."  
"Mrs. Figg?" shouted Harry in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to teach you defense against Voldemort, like the rest of   
these people," replied Mrs. Figg. "So many times I've wanted to tell you how   
much you remind me of your father. You look just like him, but with your   
mother's eyes. Such a sweet child. Always a pleasure to take care of, unlike   
that horrible Dursley child," she shuddered.  
"Oh, if Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ever knew, they'd throw a fit,"   
laughed Harry. At the blank looks on Hermione's and Ron's faces he said,   
"Mrs. Figg took care of me when the Dursley's wanted me out of the way."  
"Oh," said Ron and Hermione.   
"So, Harry, how have the past fifteen years been treating you?" asked   
Cat, stealing glances at Sirius every now and then.   
"Well, for eleven years, I lived with the Dursley's in a Hell of Aunt   
Petunia shrieking, Uncle Vernon locking me in my cupboard…"  
"Cupboard?" asked Cat.  
"Yeah, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. It's bigger than it   
sounds. Anyway, Dudley would taunt me, provoke me, and get me sent to my   
cupboard. Then I met Hagrid and he got me prepared for Hogwarts.   
Hermione, Ron and I figured out that there was a three headed dog guarding   
a Sorcerer's Stone. We went down and kept Voldemort from getting it. End   
of year one. I go home to get locked in my room. I'm rescued by Ron here,   
something I'm still grateful for. We get back to school and there are a   
series of attacks, which everyone blames on me because I'm a Parselmouth,   
something I found out halfway through the year. The attacks, Hermione   
found out, were caused by a Basalisk in the Chamber of Secrets, but   
unfortunately, Hermione was 'frozen' so there goes the brains of the   
operation. At the end of the year, Ron's little sister was taken to the   
Chamber of Secrets by a memory of Tom Riddle, who set the Basalisk on me.   
I killed it and the memory, with a lot help from the Sorting Hat and a   
Phoenix named Fawkes. End of year two. I go home…"  
"That all happened in two years?" asked Cat. "Wow, busy kid."  
"Right year three. I find out that a man named Sirius Black…"  
"Harry, you forgot the part about blowing up your aunt," said Ron,   
sniggering.  
"Yeah, well, I got mad because my 'aunt' Marge was insulting my   
parents. I lost control and kind of blew her up. I find out that Sirius here is   
'after' me. I didn't know that at the time, Peter Pettigrew was still alive and   
my friend Ron's rat. Small world, eh? Anyway, not much happened. School   
was going great, although Ron and Hermione were fighting all the time and   
Snape hated me more and more. Then Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, 'ate'   
Scabbers, Peter Pettigrew in rat form."  
"Snape is here?" asked Cat in disgust. "I thought I would only have to   
see him at league meetings."  
"He's not teaching here now," said Sirius. "He's on assignment,   
remember?"  
"Anyway, we went down to see Hagrid one night and found out that   
Scabbers was alive. We had to leave because we weren't supposed to be   
there. Scabbers got away from us and ran. Ron, Hermione and I followed. We   
then found the Whomping Willow and how to get by it. There we saw Sirius.   
Professor Lupin and he explained everything, about how Peter killed my   
parents. Well, just as we were going back up to the school, Peter got away   
when Professor Lupin transformed. Make a long story short, we helped Sirius   
escape with the help of Hermione's Time Turner. Now in our fourth year, my   
name got entered into the Goblet of Fire and I go through two tasks   
relatively unscathed. Then we get to the maze. At the end of the maze, it's   
me and a boy named Cedric Diggory. We took the cup together and found out   
it was a Portkey. Cedric was killed by Wormtail and I was tied to Tom   
Riddle's head stone. Wormtail took blood from me and it helped Voldemort   
return. I dueled with Voldemort and by some miracle, got away. I came back   
here, and we found out that our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is a   
phony and is really a Death Eater in disguise. We also find out that, by   
Hermione here, that horrid reporter Rita Skeeter is an unregistered   
Animagus. That's about as far as it goes," said Harry, blue in the face from   
talking.  
"Harry, you forgot kissing Hermione," said Sirius with a grin. Harry   
had been blue, but now turned red.   
"But that was just today," said Hermione, blushing slightly.   
"Just teasing," said Sirius.  
"Well then, you need to be taught a lesson Mister," said Cat.   
"Children, avert your eyes." She wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck and   
kissed him deeply.  
"I think we should leave now," said Ron to Hermione and Harry. They   
nodded in agreement.  
"We'd best be off now, see you around," said Hermione. They ran out   
the door, apologized for disturbing the Headmaster and left the office,   
laughing hard.   
Chapter 13  
"So," said Harry, one night at dinner. "Are you going to try out for the   
Quidditch team?"   
"Me or Ron?" asked Hermione.   
"Either of you," Harry replied.  
"I might," said Ron, absent mindedly. "Harry? Have you done your   
Divination?"  
"No, I was going to make it up," Harry said. "What about you   
Hermione?"  
"No, I like the ground personally. I'll watch though. Who's the new   
Captain?" Hermione asked.  
"Fred and George are co-captains this year. It was good it was a draw   
because I guarantee it would have torn them apart. Will you at least watch?"   
asked Harry.  
"I might, I'll see if I can make it," said Hermione.  
"Hey Harry?" asked Ron. "Are Fred and George early morning practice   
people?"   
"No, thank God. Oliver was horrible about them. Your brother's will be   
good captains," said Harry. "By the way, you owe me a sickle. I'm not   
captain."  
"Who knew?" asked Ron. "Not I said the fly."  
"Not me said the bee," said Hermione. "Shall we go to dinner?"   
"You two love birds go," said Ron, with a grin. "I have a little bit of   
work I need to do, then I'll join you."   
"Alright then. See you in a bit," said Harry. "Shall we?" he asked,   
offering Hermione his arm.   
"Why thank you, Mr. Potter. Aren't you the gentleman tonight?"   
Hermione laughed, taking his arm. Hermione and Harry had just stepped out   
of the portrait hole, when Sirius, in human form, came running over to them.  
"Harry! Oh, Harry, you won't believe it," said Sirius with tears in his   
eyes. "Cornelius Fudge is coming to the school tomorrow to hear evidence in   
my defense, without Dementors. Dumbledore found a lot of evidence   
supporting my case. The best part is, that if Cornelius Fudge says that there   
isn't enough evidence, he's going to turn a blind eye, as if he had never been   
here!"  
"That's fabulous," shouted Harry. "So, what'd Dumbledore find?"  
"Peter sent Dumbledore a letter saying that he was alive. Nothing   
else, but that he was alive. With this evidence, my version of events might   
make a bit more sense."  
"They'll never find him though," said Hermione. "He's on Voldemort's   
side. They won't find him."  
"But that won't mean I'm not free," said Sirius.   
"Let me get Ron, he'll want to hear this," said Harry. Hermione was   
left alone with Sirius.  
"You know Hermione, the way you and Harry act around each other is   
the way his parents acted around each other. They were best friends and   
then, in their second year actually, it clicked. Nothing big, they were just   
working in the Library and James kissed her. Made me drop everything,   
spilling ink everywhere. I knew it would happen though. First day, I knew   
they would end up together," said Sirius. He smiled and Hermione smiled   
back.   
"When's the hearing?" asked Hermione.  
"Tomorrow, right before they serve lunch. You three have a free   
period then, Dumbledore made sure so you could come to back me up," said   
Sirius.   
"That'd be fun," said Hermione. "We'll definitely be there."  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Right, here is the next part. Yay! I don't have much to say except that   
the idea for Sirius's hearing came to me in a dream. I was kind of half asleep   
and it just came to me. Well, Fudge's part anyway. Anywho, I made a   
mistake, lets say that instead of the hearing being the next day, let's have   
it be the day the term ends. It would be great if I could have your   
agreement on this little thing because it doesn't make sense to have all that   
happen in their first two days of school. The majority of the last part   
happens in the second day, the part where they're going to dinner happens   
let's say, right after Halloween. And Sirius tells them that the hearing is on   
the final day of the term. Thanks! Don't forget to review at the end!!!  
  
I Knew I loved him Then: Part 4: Chapters 14 - 17  
Chapter 14  
The morning of the hearing, Harry, Ron and Hermione skipped   
breakfast to go to the library to see if they could find any additional   
information that would help Sirius.   
"Harry, Mimi," said Ron from between shelves. He poked his head out   
to look at them. "I think I found something useful." Harry and Hermione   
followed him back through the bookshelves. Ron had found something   
Hermione had failed to spot, even through her many sessions in the library.   
In a corner that Hermione had never been to before were stacks and stacks   
of Daily Prophets.   
"Wow," said Hermione, going over to see the papers. "There must be   
every Daily Prophet ever made here. Well, we'd better get going. We've got   
Charms in an hour." They looked through the papers that were from when   
Sirius first escaped and when he was first imprisoned.   
An hour later, Harry, Hermione and Ron had enough evidence, that   
along with the letter from Pettigrew, would probably clear Sirius's name, and   
if it didn't then Fudge was dumber than they had all thought.   
"Hey guys," said Ron. "Listen to this, 'Sirius Black, now famed   
supporter of You-Know-Who, was the Potter's Secret Keeper. Earlier today,   
he was cornered by a valiant and brave Peter Pettigrew, former friend to   
the mad man and shouted for all to hear, "Lily and James, Sirius, how could   
you?" There was a huge explosion, and when the dust cleared there were   
shreds of robes everywhere and a finger, the only remnant of the late Peter   
Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew shall receive an Order of Merlin, First class but   
this reporter doubts that it will be enough compensation to the distressed   
Pettigrew family. The only survivors in a five meter radius to Black were the   
rats that hurriedly scurried to the sewer.' Peter was with them, here Harry,   
add this to the pile." Harry glanced at it quickly and stopped dead still.   
Hermione hadn't a clue what was going on, but Ron suddenly went pale.   
Hermione crawled over to where Harry was sitting on the floor and looked at   
the front page.   
She gasped. On the front page was a picture of Harry and his parents   
when he was first born. Under the picture, the caption read: 'The Potters   
happily celebrate the birth of their first born son, Harry, who a little over a   
year after his first birthday was the downfall of the Dark Lord.'   
"Oh Harry," Hermione said. "Harry." That was all she could say. She   
put her arms around his neck, but he just sat there, looking at the picture,   
mesmerized.   
"Guys, we'd better get to Charms," said Harry in a choked voice. He   
gathered up the papers. "We'll be late." He got up, stuffed the newspapers   
in his bag and walked hurriedly to the exit of the library.  
"Ron," said Hermione. She gathered up her bag and ran after him.  
"I didn't mean to," said Ron after her.  
"I know," said Hermione. "But you did."  
Chapter 15  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted after Harry. "Harry, wait!" Harry stopped   
and turned around his face white as a sheet.   
"What do you want?" he asked.   
"Let's skive (A/N: sp?) off Charms," said Hermione. "Walk with me."   
Harry stared at her as though she'd gone mad.   
"I've created a monster," he muttered to himself. Hermione scowled.   
"You have not," she pouted. "Let's go for a walk." Hermione grabbed   
Harry's arm and dragged him out into the bright sunshine. It was unusually   
warm for September.   
"You wanted to talk?" asked Harry.  
"Yes," said Hermione. "Ron didn't realize that you and your parents   
were on the front page. Wow."  
"What?" asked Harry.  
"I got the weirdest flashback to last year," Hermione said. "You were   
mad at Ron because he didn't believe that you hadn't put your name into the   
Goblet of Fire. Anyway, He really didn't mean to, and he feels awful about   
it." Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the paper.  
"Look at us Hermione," said Harry, his voice strained as though he   
were trying not to cry. "We look so happy." He reached up and quickly   
rubbed his eyes.   
"That's because you were," said Hermione. "Harry, it's okay."  
"No," said Harry. "It's not. Everyone goes, 'Oh look, it's Harry Potter.   
So famous and brave. The poor thing, without any parents.' No one actually   
realizes what it's like not to have parents. I have this constant ache where   
I'm all alone. You wouldn't understand Mimi." Harry walked away, wiping   
tears from his eyes, trying not to let Hermione see. Hermione was left   
standing alone in the warm sunshine.  
"I realize better than you think," said Hermione, and she followed   
Harry back into the castle.   
Chapter 16  
Right before lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione met with the band of   
people that were going to Hogsmeade for the hearing (A/N: This is really   
weird. Okay, the idea for Sirius's little hearing/trial came to me in a dream.   
I know that sounds corny, but it's true. I was sort of half asleep this   
morning and I saw Cornelius Fudge sitting at a bar counter, oh, well, you have   
to keep reading for the rest…). Included were Professor Dumbledore, Cat,   
Professor Lupin, Professor Custos, Sirius (in dog form), Harry, Ron and   
Hermione. When they told Professor Dumbledore what they had found, he   
beamed down at them.  
"Well, well, well," he said. "What the reporter took as a poetic end to   
an article will actually help to clear Sirius. Brilliant."  
"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione. "How will this be done?"  
"I'm not exactly sure," said Professor Dumbledore. "In our defense,   
we'll be giving Sirius the same Veriteserum that we gave Bartemius Crouch   
last year. I don't know what the Minister will be doing, but he seems to   
believe that Voldemort is back now. He knows that Sirius would be a strong   
man to have on our side, so maybe he'll do something to help." The hearing   
was going to take place at the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta had   
been willing to give the use of her bar for the day, in addition to the fact   
that Fudge was paying her.   
"Alright," said Professor Dumbledore. "Four to a carriage. Come on, we   
don't want to be late." Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves in a   
carriage with Professor Dumbledore.   
"Poor Professor Custos," said Ron. "Imagine being in a carriage with   
Professor Lupin, Sirius and Cat. If what they did at school is true, I feel   
sorry for her."  
"Well Mr. Weasley," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile. "She   
taught them for seven years, I think she should be able to handle them. If   
I'm not mistaken, Professor Custos will be making mayhem along with them.   
She used to get them out of trouble a lot, she said they brought out the   
child in her. One never knows."   
When we reached the Three Broomsticks, Cornelius Fudge was getting   
out of his carriage.   
"Good," he said. "We'll be ready to start as soon as we get set up."   
Behind Fudge came a small, fat man carrying a large suitcase.   
"Wonder what's in the suitcase," said Hermione to Ron and Harry.   
"Harry, do you have the papers?"  
"Yeah," said Harry.   
"Are you okay?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah," said Harry. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Just wondering," Hermione replied. Harry and Hermione followed Ron   
into the Three Broomsticks. There, the little man, who they soon learned   
was named Mr. Smith, was setting up the contents of his suitcase at the bar   
counter. Fudge was sitting at a stool, straightening a circular blue cloth with   
silver stars. The cloth had a hole in the middle, Hermione didn't know what   
for. Sirius transformed and the hearing was ready to start. Mr. Smith sat on   
a stool, facing Fudge and took out a deck of cards.   
"Here," said Mr. Smith. "Shuffle these twelve times. Then give them   
here." Sirius took the cards with an expression of mild confusion, and   
shuffled the cards with the expertise of a Casino dealer.   
"He was the Gryffindor poker champion," whispered Cat to Hermione.   
"He even beat Lily, and that's saying something. She taught him how." She   
laughed and Hermione smiled weakly. "What's the matter with you?"  
"Harry, Ron and I were looking through newspapers to help clear   
Sirius and we came across something that would help, but it had a picture of   
Harry and his parents to go with the article. He saw it and freaked out. I'm   
just worried about him," explained Hermione.  
"You're just like Lily," said Cat, thoughtfully. "Except without the   
green eyes, red hair and temper to match."   
Mr. Smith dealt out the cards in a strange formation. Hermione   
realized that they were Tarot cards.   
"Right," said Mr. Smith. "This side is what would have happened if Mr.   
Black had been the Potter's Secret Keeper," he indicated one side of the   
dealing, "and this side says what would of happened if he hadn't been the   
Potter's Secret Keeper, as he claims." Mr. Smith slowly turned over the   
cards for what would of happened if Sirius had been the Potter's Secret   
Keeper. "Mr. Potter, you might not want to hear this."  
"I do," said Harry. "I want to know."  
"Well," said Mr. Smith uneasily. "The cards say that the Potter's would be   
alive now. Voldemort would still be on the loose, stronger than ever. He would   
have killed all of their closest friends: Miss Buckley, Mr. Lupin, and Ms.   
Cutos included." He turned over the cards that said if Sirius hadn't been the   
Potter's Secret Keeper. "This is odd. It says that you, Harry, and your   
father would be dead, but your mother would be alive. Mr. Black would never   
have gone to prison, and Mr. Pettigrew would have. But, I don't mean to be   
frank, Mr. Potter your mother is, well, dead. This isn't right, something is   
wrong with the cards."  
"I can field that one," said Sirius. "Lily died to save Harry's life. It   
was something no one had counted on, not even Voldemort himself."  
"See, even the cards would pick that up. Something must be wrong.   
Well, there is the evidence that says Mr. Pettigrew would have gone to jail,"   
said Mr. Smith.   
"Well, Dumbledore," said Fudge. "What's your defense?"  
"There are three stages to our defense. First, Mr. Potter, Miss   
Granger and Mr. Weasley have prepared a bit of evidence. Second will be   
Victoria Custos, she was there when the Fidelus Charm was performed   
because I couldn't go. Third, we will give some Veriteserum, the very same   
we used on Bartemius Crouch last year, and questioning him. This is the   
strongest truth serum we have, it was used on a very powerful Death Eater   
that might have rejected a weaker one. There is no way Sirius could reject   
this," explained Professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr.   
Weasley, the floor is yours." Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up. Harry took   
the newspapers out of his bag.  
"These are all articles from when Sirius was first put in Azkaban and   
from when he escaped," explained Hermione. "Also, there is the article about   
the Weasley's winning that lottery a few years back. There was a picture of   
Ron with Scabbers, also known as Peter Pettigrew, on his shoulder." Harry   
and Hermione passed out copies of the picture of Ron and his family in   
Egypt.  
"As you can see if you look closely enough," said Ron. "There is a toe   
missing on his front paw. What was the biggest piece of Pettigrew they   
found and sent home in a box to his mother? A finger. There is a toe on this   
rats front paw missing." Harry and Ron passed out another article.  
"If you look at the bottom of this article," said Hermione. "You sill see   
that the last line is: ' The only survivors in a five meter radius to Black were   
the rats that hurriedly scurried to the sewer.' Peter Pettigrew was an   
unregistered Animagus. His animal was a rat. He, Sirius and Harry's dad   
were all unregistered Animagi. Sirius is a dog, Peter is a rat and Harry's dad   
was a stag. I won't get into that know though. What the reporter took as a   
poetic ending to an article, is true. The only survivors around Sirius were   
rats. I can tell you exactly what happened. Sirius went to hunt down Peter   
for killing Lily and James. He cornered Peter. Peter was too quick for him.   
He shouted for all to hear, 'Lily and James, Sirius, how could you?' and blew   
out the street behind him. He cut off his finger and slipped down into the   
sewer with the other rats. Now tell me, in light of this new evidence, that   
this doesn't make sense?"   
"Miss Granger," said Fudge. "You'd make a good lawyer, but we need   
more evidence. Yes, it does sound very convincing, but I need to know for   
sure. I need to give the press reason enough that, one, Peter is still alive,   
and that, two, I wasn't just bullied into saying that he's innocent. I need   
hard, cold facts."  
"Mr. Fudge," said Harry. "This may take care of that one." Harry   
handed Fudge the letter Peter had sent to Dumbledore. "This is a letter   
that Wormtail, that's Peter, sent to Professor Dumbledore. We know it's his   
handwriting because Dumbledore himself did charms and spells to see if it   
was the same to some writing he did in school. It hasn't changed a bit. Feel   
free to do some more charms if you want to, but I don't think you'll be able   
to find anything he didn't already. Also, take a look at this," Harry reached   
into his bag and pulled out a leather bound book. "It's on the fourth page.   
It's a picture of my parents on their wedding day. Sirius is there, too. Does   
that look like someone who would try to hurt the people he's standing next   
to. Look in his eyes. I've looked at the picture a thousand times. I don't see   
it."  
"Harry," said Sirius, speaking for the first time in his own hearing. "I   
never knew you had that picture. Where'd you get it from?"  
"Hagrid made me this in my first year," explained Harry. Fudge was   
examining the photo.   
"I don't think this qualifies as evidence, but it's a nice picture,   
Harry," said Fudge. "Ms. Custos, what do you have? You three can sit down."   
Now that Hermione thought about it, they hadn't given that much evidence.  
"I was there when the Fidelus Charm was performed. It took weeks of   
preparation. A potion had to be brewed, that took two months. James and   
Pettigrew had to drink it and wait two weeks. I was standing guard as   
Pettigrew and James clasped hands and muttered the incantation. Both went   
away satisfied, James that he was safe and Peter that he could give   
Voldemort something he wanted," explained Professor Custos. "Sirius would   
never have betrayed Lily and James. I taught then when they were at school.   
Believe me, I knew them much better than any other teacher. I was the only   
one who knew all of what they did while they were here, and I know that   
Sirius would never, ever, betray them. With Cat and Remus as my witnesses,   
didn't I know everything you guys did? Would Sirius betray James and Lily?"  
"Are you kidding me?" asked Cat.  
"Yeah," said Remus. "You didn't know half of what we did." Cat hit him   
very hard on the head.  
"What my dear buddy Remus meant to say was that of course Sirius   
would never betray James and Lily, right?" she asked with gritted teeth.  
"With my new knowledge that you hit harder than Lily, yes, that's   
what I meant," said Remus. "Have you ever hit me before?"  
"No, I thought you were too nice," said Cat. "I only hit Sirius and   
sometimes James. I actually hit Peter a few times. No regrets there."   
Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and stopped their trip down memory   
lane.   
"For our final presentation, Sirius has agreed to take Veritaserum,"   
he said. "It is very important that everyone remain quiet while he is   
speaking. Sirius, are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Positive," said Sirius. He gulped and took the vial. "No asking rude   
questions, now." He took the vial and drank it.   
"Sirius," said Professor Dumbledore. "Can you hear me?"  
"Yes," said Sirius in a monotonous voice.  
"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?" asked Professor   
Dumbledore.  
"No," replied Sirius.  
"Who was?" (A/N: This will just be a conversation between Sirius and   
Dumbledore until further notice. Yes, believe it or not, the Tarot card thing   
came in a dream. Weird, huh? Don't forget to review at the end!!)  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
"Who's idea was it?"  
"Mine."  
"Why did you switch places?"  
"I thought it would be the perfect bluff. I was strong and Peter was   
weak. I was sure Voldemort would come after me and not Peter. James   
wasn't sure, but I convinced him in the end."  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"Spies."  
"Can you elaborate?"  
"Yes."  
"Elaborate on what you mean by 'Spies.'"  
"James knew there were spies everywhere. When he agreed, he told   
me not to tell anyone."  
"Why not? Not even Dumbledore?"  
"No, because Dumbledore was sure to tell the rest of the league that   
we were switching and we knew there was a spy among the league. We just   
didn't know who."  
"Thank you. Minister? Would you like to question him?"  
"No thank you, Dumbledore," said Fudge. "This is enough. I'll need you   
to send him over to the Ministry to sign some papers. I'll see him when the   
effects of the Veritaserum wear off. Good day all."  
Chapter 17  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore got into one carriage and   
Professor Lupin, Cat, Sirius (in human form), and Professor Custos got into   
another carriage.   
"So," said Ron. "Professor Dumbledore. What do we do now?"  
"Stuff ourselves silly at a wonderful feast," said Dumbledore. "I have   
been working hard for two years to either find Peter or clear Sirius and it's   
happened. He's a free man."  
The carriages stopped outside the front door and Harry, Hermione   
and Ron jumped out and ran over to Sirius. The effects of the Veritaserum   
had worn off by now and he was perfectly himself. Sirius's face lit up as he   
saw Harry bounding toward him.   
"Did they tell you in there?" asked Harry.  
"Yeah," said Sirius. "I'm free. I can't believe it. For fourteen years,   
people thought I was an evil person who committed a heinous crime. I'm   
free. Harry, you have no idea how happy I am right now."  
"Not as happy as I am," said Harry. "I get to leave the wretched   
Dursley's I could sing!"  
"Don't," said Ron quickly.   
"I just thought of something," said Hermione, a smile playing on her   
lips. "What will Squeaky say when he hears that Sirius is free?"  
"Squeaky?" asked Sirius, as Ron and Harry cracked up.  
"More formally called Squeaky Ferret. You'll see," said Hermione. "He   
should be coming up for lunch by now." Sirius, Ron, Harry and Hermione   
walked into the Entrance Hall. Everyone stopped talking when Sirius entered   
the hall. A few people started pulling out their wands. Harry spotted Malfoy,   
and dragged him over to introduce him to Sirius for everyone in the   
Entrance Hall to hear.  
"Sirius," said Harry. "This is my arch enemy, Squeaky Ferret. Squeaky   
Ferret, this is my godfather, Sirius Black. You know, the one who 'murdered'   
thirteen innocent people?" Sirius knew he was joking, but most of the hall   
didn't, so more people pulled out their wands.  
"Harry," said Sirius. "You flatter me. Only twelve people, the rat got   
away remember?" Sirius caught sight of Malfoy. "Are you Squeaky Ferret   
Malfoy? I went to school with your father. We didn't call him Sqeaky   
Ferret, we called him D. E., for," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "Death   
Eater," he raised his voice to normal again, "but I like Squeaky Ferret   
better." Dumbledore came in at that moment, and saw that most people had   
their wands out.  
"Everyone into the Great Hall, I have an announcement to make," he   
said. Everyone was filing into the Great Hall. As soon as everyone was   
seated, Dumbledore stood up. "I have some very exciting and happy news for   
all of you. Sirius Black, who was framed for the murder of the Potters and   
thirteen innocent people, has been cleared. He was found not guilty by the   
Minister of Magic and will be joining the rest of the teachers here in   
teaching you defense against Voldemort. He is innocent. Anyone who wants   
the full story, ask later because now, we have a feast in celebration." With   
his words, the usual regular tableware was pushed to the ends of the table   
by all the food that the tables were laden with (A/N: does that make sense?   
I hope so. Oh well). Harry grinned at Hermione and she smiled back.   
"Sorry I blew up at you," said Harry. "But I just get so fed up with   
people who pity me."  
"No offence, but I don't pity you," said Hermione. "Come here," and   
Hermione kissed him.  



	6. Default Chapter

I Knew I Loved Him Then: Part 5: Chapters 18-20  
Chapter 18  
The term ended with the feast. Afternoon classes were cancelled and   
Dumbledore was positively skipping. Break was a lot of fun, considering Sirius   
was around. It was filled with snowball fights, jokes, and food. Sirius   
stuffed himself silly at every meal, which was perfectly acceptable   
considering he hadn't had much to eat but rats for the past two years.  
Hermione, meanwhile, was extremely blissful. Harry had been in a   
wonderful mood since Sirius had been cleared and that made Hermione and   
Ron happy as well. Last year had been trying for Harry, what with the   
Triwizard Tournament and Rita Skeeter. After seeing that picture of his   
parents, Harry had been dejected, but having Sirius around was enough to   
make anyone forget about the dead. Wherever she and Harry went, he would   
sling his arm around her waist and lay his head on her shoulder. Ron found all   
of it extremely funny, and constantly told them so. Sirius was busy with Cat,   
meaning he didn't have time to laugh at them. Fred and George kept to   
themselves mostly, but Hermione probably figured they laughed at them too.   
Ginny, well, Ginny was Ginny, she had had a crush on Harry for a while so her   
dejected behavior was only to be expected.  
"So," said Harry on the last day of the holidays. "What should we do   
today?"  
"I don't know," said Sirius. "You kids do what you want. I'm spending   
the day with Cat…"  
"No," said Ron. "You aren't. We haven't seen you at all over break."  
"Ron," said Hermione. "They haven't seen each other in fourteen   
years. Cut them some slack."  
"At least give us an idea," said Ron. "We've done everything there is   
to do in the castle, and out."  
"Hmmm," said Sirius. "Why don't you send a Howler to someone?"  
"Sirius," said Hermione, warningly. "Don't put ideas into their…"  
"That's a great idea!" said Harry, enthusiastically. "But who? Malfoy?"  
"Nah," said Ron. "He'd know it was us."  
"You got a better idea?" asked Harry.  
"I do," said Hermione. Ron groaned.  
"You aren't going to make us read, are you?" he asked. Hermione hit   
him.  
"No, I'm not going to make you read, God forbid," said Hermione.   
"Why don't we visit someone? Professor Lupin? How about, maybe, Hagrid?   
We haven't seen Hagrid in ages."  
"Well, kiddies," said Sirius. "I'm off. See you all later." He turned and   
walked out of the Common Room.  
"Okay," said Hermione. "Here's my real idea: we trail Cat and Sirius."  
"Harry, what have you done? You've created a monster," laughed Ron.   
"Mimi," said Harry. "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, how   
would you like it if we were trailed?" Hermione snorted.  
"We are," she said. "Ron 'chaperones' ala invisibility cloak." (A/N:   
Tammy, don't freak out!)  
"How'd you know?" asked Ron. "I mean, er, I do not." Hermione gave   
him look. "Okay, guilty as charged."  
"Besides," said Hermione. "They really need a chaperone. Remember   
how they were going at each other last week?"  
"Remember how you two were going at it last week?" asked Ron. "You   
all were just as bad as them." Hermione blushed and Harry glared at him.  
" We were alone then," said Harry.   
"Or were you?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow. (A/N: Tammy, don't   
freak out!)  
"Okay, we were all there, big deal," said Hermione. "Harry, you can   
beat up Ron later. Are we going to trail them or not? They need a chaperone   
anyway. If you aren't going to come, I'll just go myself."  
"And, how, may I ask, are you going to get the cloak?" asked Harry.   
Hermione bent close to Harry's ear so Ron couldn't hear.  
"If you lend me the cloak," whispered Hermione. "Maybe we could hook   
up later in the Astronomy Tower?"  
"Sounds like a plan," said Harry. "I think I'll join you in tailing Cat and   
Sirius."  
"Jeez," said Ron. "Now I have to come to make sure you two don't   
blow our cover."  
"You know what?" asked Hermione. "If we don't get going, we'll never   
find them. Ron, get your cloaks, Harry get the invisibility cloak and I'll go get   
my stuff."   
Ten minutes later, they were huddled under the cloak, trying to find Cat and   
Sirius. Ron tapped Harry and Hermione on their shoulders.  
"There they are," he mouthed. Hermione looked over and saw Cat and   
Sirius sitting on a bench in the courtyard.  
"Sirius, do you have any idea how upset I was when you left and you   
didn't come back?" asked Cat. "You said, 'I'm going to get that rat if it's   
the last thing I do' and then you didn't come home that night and I thought   
he had killed you until I saw the paper the next morning. I tried Sirius, I   
really did try to get you a trial, but Barty Crouch was trying to show his   
ruthlessness for the ruthless. He told me the evidence was too great and he   
told me. I got so mad, that I stopped trying. Hon, I'm so sorry."  
"Cat, don't you forget for a second that I love you. No matter what   
you do, say, or think, you can always depend on my love and support," said   
Sirius. "Remember? Mr. Lupin always said we were 'living in sin'? We're   
partners in crime and don't you ever forget it."   
"I think we should go," mouthed Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded and   
left the garden.  
Chapter 19  
School started as usual. Hermione started sifting through her notes,   
preparing for O.W.L.s. For once, Harry and Ron followed her example.   
"What is with you two?" asked Hermione, putting a Post-It Note on a   
pile labelled "Herbs". "You never sift through your notes with me."  
"Well," said Ron, a grin starting to form. "Harry wants to sift through   
his notes to be with you, and who am I to be all by myself," he shrugged. "At   
least it's productive."   
"Mimi," said Harry. "I'm beat. Why don't we go to dinner now?"  
"Sure, just a second," said Hermione. Hermione put the last Post-It on   
her Herbology notes and followed the boys out of the Library.   
When they reached the Entrance Hall, there was a huge crowd of   
people standing around. Hermione, Harry and Ron elbowed their way through   
to the front. Standing in the middle of the crowd was Lucius Malfoy.  
"Dumbledore," he was shouting. "What is the meaning of this? You   
have a convicted murderer in this school who threatened my son!"  
"Sirius has been cleared, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "Or have you   
stopped reading the papers?" Sirius appeared next to them.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Mr. Malfoy is throwing a fit because you're here," explained Ron.   
"I'll give him something to get hysterical over," said Sirius, a grin   
forming on his face. He strode forward. "Ah. Squeaky Ferret Sr. How really   
corking to see you again. Why didn't you write?"   
Mr. Malfoy went white. (Er, more than usual. Heh, heh, joke.) He recomposed   
himself.  
"Ah," he replied. "Dumbfoot, right?"  
"No," said Sirius, as though speaking to a three year old. "I was called   
Padfoot. Lame, Lucius - you're losing your touch."  
"I haven't had practice," Mr. Malfoy retorted.  
"Well, obviously," said Sirius. "But, then again, insults never were you   
strong point. You were more of a 'curse-them-when-their-backs-are-turned'   
type. What's for dinner, Harry? I'm famished. Talking to scum always makes   
me hungry. See you around Squeaky Ferret Sr." Sirius waved. "Toodles."   
Harry nudged Ron and Hermione in the ribs.  
"Look at Malfoy," he gasped. Malfoy looked as though he were trying   
to keep from laughing. Hermione gave a small laugh, but concentrated on sad   
things. This was the anniversary after all.  
Chapter 20  
Now that Hermione, Harry and Ron had classes, the time flew by.   
(A/N: This is just my way of telescoping time, my apologies. Review at the   
end, it's almost there!!) Towards the Easter holiday, Harry brought up the   
subject of Viktor's wedding.  
"Hermione?" he asked.  
"Yes?" she replied, not looking up from her Transfiguration notes.  
"Didn't you mention something about Krum's wedding a while back?"   
he asked. "Isn't that coming up soon?"  
"Oh," said Hermione. "I guess so. Ron, got a date yet?" Ron grinned.  
"As a matter of fact," he said. "Yes. I asked Lavender and she said   
she'd love to come with me." Hermione stifled a giggle and Harry fought to   
keep his face straight.  
"What so funny?" asked Ron.  
"Isn't she dating Seamus?" asked Hermione.  
"I thought Seamus was going out with Ginny," said Harry.  
"She said that she dumped Seamus," said Ron. "And now he's going   
with Ginny. She actually asked me if I was free over Easter and I asked her   
and she said yes."  
"Whatever," said Hermione. She had heard different and was sure   
Harry had too. Hermione had heard from Parvati, Lavender's best friend,   
that Seamus dumped Lavender for Ginny and that Lavender was getting back   
at Seamus by dating Ron.  
Hermione checked her watch. "Come on guys, we'll be late for Herbology."  
*****************************************************************  
The weekend before the Easter holidays, there was a Hogsmeade visit.   
Hermione tore herself away from her studying for O.W.Ls to buy a new   
dress. Lavender joined them in Hogsmeade and, to Hermione's dismay,   
suggested that they separate and meet up for a butterbeer at the Three   
Broomstick's later.   
Hermione and Lavender entered the shop.  
"Hello," said a witch who ran the store. "I am Madam Sophia. How may I help   
you?"  
"Er, hello," said Hermione meekly. "We were wondering if you sold Muggle   
dresses."  
"Yes, right in the back, follow me, dears," said Madam Sophia. Lavender and   
Hermione followed her to the back of the shop where there were a few   
racks with Muggle dresses on them.   
"Oh, Hermione!" squealed Lavender. "This one would look fabulous on you."   
Lavender was holding up a knee length, A-line dress. It was crimson red and   
strapless and would go perfectly with Hermione's coloring (A/N: I'm a big   
fashion type person, so I apologize for my strenuous description of her   
dress.)  
"No way," said Hermione. "I'm not wearing anything strapless."  
"Don't be such a priss, Hermione," said Lavender. "Try it on, at least. It   
would look perfect on you. Please?"  
"Oh all right, but I get to pick out a dress for you," said Hermione.   
"Here, dear," said Madam Sophia. "These shoes were made for the dress."   
She was holding a pair of red, strappy, two-inch stilettos.   
"Are you two trying to make me look like a slut?" asked Hermione. "I'll never   
be able to walk in those - let alone dance."  
"I'll teach you," said Lavender, going back to the rack. "Now go try on the   
dress. Once you see it on, you'll change your mind." Lavender thrust the   
dress and the shoes into Hermione's hands and closed the door of the   
dressing room behind her. Hermione stood in the dressing room, pouting for   
a minute until Lavender said through the door, "Are you alright, Hermione?"  
"I'm fine, Lavender," replied Hermione. Hermione slipped into the dress,   
which she found was high-quality silk. She put on the shoes and wobbled out   
of the dressing room.  
"Hermione," whispered Lavender. "You look wonderful. Come here and look in   
the mirror." Hermione gasped. Standing in front of the mirror was a   
beautiful and graceful girl that looked unlike Hermione in every way.   
Hermione tore her eyes away from the mirror.  
"This mirror isn't charmed, is it?" she asked.  
"No dear," said Madam Sophia. "That's you." Hermione looked back to the   
mirror.  
"Do you have anything to go over it?" asked Hermione.  
"There's a little shawl," said Madam Sophia. "Might I suggest that you wear   
your hair curled?"  
"Yes," said Lavender. "I can see it. Her hair curled and put up with a   
butterfly clip, the ends hanging over the back and some strands by her face.   
Red lipstick or maybe lip gloss for the finishing touch."  
"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here," said Hermione. "I'll take the   
shoes, the dress and the shawl. Now, I'll go change and pick out a dress for   
you Lavender."  
"I can't wait!" squealed Lavender. "Hermione, that dress was made for you."   
"Yeah, yeah," said Hermione, flatly. She dug through her purse and pulled   
out some coins. "I'll change and pick out a dress for you." Hermione quickly   
changed back into her robes and emerged from the dressing room. She   
looked in the mirror just to make sure it wasn't charmed. She saw the   
reflection she had seen this morning while doing her hair. Hermione heard a   
clap of thunder. She looked out the window; it had started to rain.  
Hermione started to browse through the dresses. She found two she really   
liked: a short, sapphire blue dress that was sleeveless and a deep violet   
dress that was ankle length and strapless. When Hermione showed the   
dresses to Lavender, she squealed with delight. Hermione groaned inwardly.   
She was going to have to spend all of the Easter holidays with a squealing   
airhead. She handed the dresses to Lavender, who had found 'the cutest   
little shoes' that were beaded and black with little heels. Lavender decided   
on the long violet one, to Hermione's surprise. She had thought Lavender   
would go for the short one. Lavender paid for her things and the two girls   
ran to the Three Broomstick's.   
"So," said Harry's voice from behind her. "Were you two successful?"  
"Quite, actually," replied Hermione. "Did you guys order drinks?"  
"Yeah" said Ron. "What did you get Hermione? A long sleeved brown dress?"  
"No," said Lavender. "She got a very pretty dress. It's not brown, either -   
it's red. That's all the information you'll get though. She'll look smashing,   
she'll knock you off your feet, Harry."  
"One thing I wanted to remind you two about," said Hermione. "Muggle   
clothing is going to be worn at the wedding, so you both need to find suits."  
"What's a suit?" asked Ron. Lavender, Hermione and Harry cracked up.   
"What?"  
"Ron, come with me," said Harry. "We'll go out after lunch and get a suit.   
'What's a suit?' – priceless."   
After lunch, Harry took Ron to get their suits and Lavender dragged   
Hermione off to look at jewellery.  
"I don't need jewellery," said Hermione. "I don't wear it." Lavender stopped   
dead.   
"You don't wear jewellery? Not wearing makeup I can understand, but no   
jewellery?" she asked. "Hermione, honestly, I'm going to transform you into   
a girl for this wedding."  
"I am a girl," said Hermione, defensively. "I'm just not your type of girl."  
"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," said Lavender.  
"What, what, what?" asked Hermione, mocking Lavender.  
"Never mind," said Lavender. "You can't wear a strapless dress and not wear   
a necklace. This garnet one would go nicely," she held it up to Hermione's   
neck. "Perfect. Excuse me, sir, we'll take this garnet necklace; that   
amethyst one; that diamond tennis bracelet and that watch, see? The one   
with the diamonds and rubies? Thanks."  
"Lavender," hissed Hermione. "I can't afford that watch."  
"All of this jewellery is my treat," said Lavender.   
"Miss," said the storeowner. "That necklace isn't garnet, it's made of a   
common stone that only looks red. It's called the Russati stone. It's very   
common, found in South Africa. This, over here, is garnet," he pointed to a   
chunky necklace.   
"We'll take the Russati necklace," said Hermione. "It matched the dress   
more. It looks like ruby, it's fine."  
"But…" started Lavender.  
"No Lavender," interrupted Hermione. "I'm putting my foot down. I like this   
necklace. I'll wear it more." Lavender paid for the jewellery and the pair left   
the shop.   
"Let's go to Honeydukes," said Hermione before Lavender could drag her   
somewhere else. "I haven't been in ages."  
"Candy is fattening," said Lavender.   
"Oh, and you're on a diet?" asked Hermione. Lavender entered Honeyduke's   
without protest. Hermione spotted some red hair and ran over. It was Ginny   
and Seamus. Hermione started to turn back, when Ginny spotted her.  
"Hey Hermione," said Ginny. "You're soaking wet, have you been outside   
long?"  
"Not really," said Hermione, trying to end the conversation quickly. Lavender   
appeared at her side. "Ginny, can you pass me that box of chocolate frogs?   
You know they're Harry's favorite." A look fluttered across Ginny's face   
and she passed Hermione the box. "Thanks Ginny, see you later." Hermione   
picked up some more candy and paid for it. She and Lavender left   
Honeyduke's for the castle.  
  
A/N: I know it's a bit abrupt, but hey, that's me. Anyway, the next part is   
going to be long and the last part. I don't own it if you recognize it. Thanks   
to Rachie V., my Beta Reader, although she is a bit rough… heh heh, joke.   
Right, I am going to be EXTREMELY busy until March 26th/27th about. This   
is my schedule:  
February: Mon-Fri School. Sat. rehearsal, Sun. HW.  
March: Exams, Li'l Abner(I'm Daisy!!), vacation for a week.  
Sorry this took so long, critisize Rachie, no don't. My computer is sick, too so   
I won't be getting much out. Sorry, but I have already started the sequel, so   
never fear to my loyal fans. ? this thing is getting WAY too long. Review!!!   



	7. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Who would have thought I was ALIVE? Ya I'm sorry about that TINY delay, but my social life kinda put this on the back burner for a while. Here's a decision that I know will make you sad or will make you want to go kiss your unsuspecting mailman (or woman): I'm discontinuing When James Met Lily, or whatever it's called. I've lost interest and I know I didn't end at the best place, but I'm BORED WITH IT. I can only write when I have time, and that will be never for I'm off to school next year and I'll have NO free time. So, again sorry, and here's the LONG awaited Part 6...  
  
Part 6: Chapters 21 - 25  
Chapter 21  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Ron asked for the hundredth time. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender were waiting in a Muggle airport in London.   
"Ron," said Harry. "You're safer in the air than on the ground."  
"I find that quite hard to believe," said Ron. Hermione sighed.  
"Harry meant," she explained. "That you're safer in an airplane than in a car."  
"Well why didn't he say that then?" asked Ron.   
"Flight 434 to Bulgaria is now boarding First Class and those that require assistance," said the flight attendant.   
"Only a few more minutes," said Hermione. "Then we'll be in Bulgaria in about twelve hours (A/N: I looked in an atlas and thought that it might be appropriate for flying time). I can't wait for you all to meet his fianc‚e, she's beautiful."  
"She's probably not as beautiful as you," said Harry. Ron groaned.   
"Suck up," he coughed, so as not to be heard, but it didn't work. Hermione laughed and Harry hit him round the head.   
"Damn straight," said Hermione. "You should try it sometime, it might get you somewhere." Lavender nodded her head in agreement.  
"Flight 434 to Bulgaria is now boarding rows one through ten, rows one through ten," said the flight attendant.  
"That's us," said Lavender. "I'm so excited. I love weddings." They boarded the plane, stowed their luggage, and sat down. Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione, started to get jittery.  
"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Hermione. "Are you okay?"  
"I've never flown before," said Harry. "In a plane, I mean. The Dursley's never took me anywhere..."  
"Not if we could help it, we wouldn't," said a voice from the row of seats behind. "What are you doing on a plane, boy?" Harry visibly gulped. He slowly turned around. Hermione turned around as well and looked into a pair of piggy eyes belonging to a whale of a boy. He smiled at her and she nearly barfed.  
"Hello Uncle Vernon," said Harry, calmly. "How are you?"  
"I was fine until you turned up," barked the man. "What're you doing on a plane? How'd you get the money?"  
"I'm going to a wedding of a friend," said Harry. "Viktor Krum. Hermione lent me the money."  
"Where are your manners, Harry?" smirked Dudley. "Introduce us."  
"Dudley, this is Hermione Granger, top student at Hogwarts. Hermione, this is my cousin, Dudley." It was Harry's turn to smirk. All of the color had drained out of Dudley's face. Dudley's hands slowly inched toward his bottom, which occupied two seats.   
"What are you doing in Bulgaria?" asked Hermione, trying to keep things friendly.  
"We're on a family trip, not that it's any of your business," snapped a horse-faced woman sitting next to Harry's uncle. Harry and Hermione turned back around. It was going to be a long trip. They sat back in their seats. Hermione laid her head on Harry's chest and he put his head on hers. Hermione slowly started to drift off to sleep.   
TWELVE HOURS LATER...  
"Hermione," whispered Harry. "Wake up. We're here." Hermione had been dozing on and off throughout the flight. She leaned back over into her seat and stretched.   
"Please put your seat backs and tray tables in the upright and locked position," said the flight attendant. "We will be landing shortly." Hermione looked out her window: she was looking straight up to the sky. She saw Ron across the way tightly gripping the armrest.   
When they landed, Hermione got out her passport. As they got off the plane, Hermione saw Viktor standing in the waiting area. He waved. Hermione ran over and hugged him.  
"Congratulations, Viktor," said Hermione.  
"Thank you," he said. They followed him to the luggage wheel. When they had their luggage, Harry, Hermione, Lavender and Ron slowly made their way through customs. They found Viktor's car and sitting at the wheel was a very pretty young woman.  
"Friends," said Viktor. "This is Natasha."  
"Hello all," said Natasha. "Nice to meet you all, Hermione, good to see you again."  
"Natasha," said Ron. "Why don't you have a accent?"  
"I originally grew up in America. We moved to Bulgaria when my mother died and I attended Durmstrang. Hop in, I'll pop the trunk and you can put your stuff in." Harry and Ron took the girls' luggage and heaved it into the trunk. Viktor got into the passenger's side and they were off. They drove for half an hour before stopping outside a large, Victorian looking house with white clap-board and blue shutters.   
Hermione got out of the car and looked around. Mr. And Mrs. Krum came running out of the house. They spotted Hermione and planted to large kisses on her cheeks.   
"Hello, how have you been?" asked Hermione. Mrs. Krum said something in Bulgarian that no one understood except Natasha and Viktor.   
"She says she's missed you and is happy that you could come," said Natasha. "You want to go upstairs and unpack?"  
"That'd be really nice," said Lavender. "I'm dead tired."  
"Same here," said Hermione. Hermione picked up her bag and followed Natasha out to the guest house.   
"You'll be staying in the guest house. It has more than enough room and good access to the pool," said Natasha. "The only reason you'll be out here is because I have family and Viktor has family coming and it might be a bit rude to put them in the guest house. Can I ask that you four calm your raging hormones for one week?" Hermione blushed as did Ron. Harry looked at the ground and Lavender nodded meekly.   
"No problem," said Lavender, finally. Natasha winked at them and left.  
"How should we divide this up?" asked Hermione. "Do you want to share rooms or does everyone want their own?"  
"Oh," said Natasha, running in again. "You'll have a few of my cousins coming in to stay with you. Sorry, but you guys'll have to share rooms."  
"That's okay," said Hermione. "At least we get first pick." Lavender and Hermione set off to find rooms. They wandered through the kitchenette and the dining room until they found a back stairway. Hermione led the way up the rickety narrow stairs, until she found herself in a long hallway lined with doors. Hermione walked halfway down and randomly opened a door. It was a linen closet. The one next to it was a bathroom. She walked across from the bathroom and opened another door. She walked into a beautiful pale blue room with dancing stars on the wallpaper. There were two double beds made up with matching bed linen.   
"Ohhhhh," squealed Lavender. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
"It's a wonderful room," said Hermione. "Look, we've got a skylight." Hermione walked over, set her bag on the luggage rack at the foot of her bed and lay down. She looked up at the skylight and it took a while for her to realize what she was looking at. There were two twin faces looking back at her. Hermione screamed.  
Chapter 22  
Harry and Ron came running in at the sound of Hermione's scream.  
"What is it?" asked Ron. Hermione pointed up. The twin faces were still there, smiling back. The faces disappeared and they heard footsteps on the stairs. Five minutes later, the twins appeared.  
"Yikes," said one.  
"Yeah," said the other.  
"What?" asked Harry.  
"She screams loud," said the first. The second one opened her mouth.  
"Are you..." she started.  
"Yeah," said Harry. "She also happens to be my girlfriend. Who are you?"  
"I'm Annie," said the first. "This is Maggie. We're Natasha's twin sisters. Who are you?"  
"I'm Hermione," said Hermione. "This, as you have probably guessed, is Harry. That's Ron and that's Lavender. What were you doing staring into our room like that?"  
"It's an inside joke," said Annie.  
"And you're on the outside," said Maggie. The twins doubled over into fits of giggles. Hermione rolled her eyes, first Lavender, now the twins. The only way she would get through the week was Harry.   
"Nice to meet you," said Harry politely, with a look at Hermione.   
***********************************************************  
As the week progressed, Natasha got more and more nervous, Lavender got more and more giddy, the twins giggled more and more frequently and Hermione was getting more and more headaches. Harry and Ron would disappear every morning before Hermione was awake and they wouldn't be back until one or two in the afternoon. She desperately wanted them to take her with them, but they refused.   
"What'll Lavender do?" asked Ron.  
"I don't know Ron," said Hermione. "She's your date."   
"Mimi," said Harry. "Don't worry about it. Go swimming, hiking, you could even go shopping if you wanted to. If you're so bored, do something active."  
"Will you at least tell me where you go?" asked Hermione.  
"Mimi," said Ron. "The more you ask, the more we won't want to tell you."  
"Whatever," said Hermione. "Don't forget that the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night."  
"We're never later than two," said Ron. "The place closes at one-thirty...OOF" Ron was cut off by Harry elbowing him hard in the stomach.   
That afternoon, Harry and Hermione went to town to eat lunch. They found a tiny caf‚ on a remote side street. Hermione took a sip of her Coke and realized Harry was looking at her.  
"What?" she asked.   
"Nothing," he replied.  
"Don't look at me like that," said Hermione.  
"Like what?" asked Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"You know what I'm talking about," she said.   
"Sorry," said Harry. "But I can't help thinking how beautiful you look."  
"Flattery can only get you so far," said Hermione. "There's something that's been nagging me for a while though. Promise you'll answer me honestly?"  
"Sure," said Harry. "Fire at will."  
"Well, you had a thing for Cho last year, right?" asked Hermione.  
"Yes," said Harry, going red. "Why?"  
"Well, I was thinking," said Hermione. "What happened?"  
"I wrote to her in August, asking her if she liked me," said Harry. "She wrote back to me saying that she did, but she thought that it wouldn't work because real love was right under my nose. I spent three weeks trying to figure out who."  
"You think it's me?" asked Hermione.  
"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Harry. "Frankly, you're the only girl I can stand in our house and year. Parvati has hated me since the Yule Ball, and Lavender, is well, Lavender. You, on the other hand, are sweet, funny, smart and a good person who isn't self absorbed."  
"Having you as a boyfriend might change that," said Hermione. "With all this flattery I might become egocentric."  
"Well," said Harry. "That'd be a crying shame. Should I stop complimenting you?"  
"By all means no," said Hermione. "I wouldn't want you running off with an idea like that. Besides, with your fame, I should be egocentric for you. God knows you aren't."  
"Well," said Harry. "I try, I really do." Hermione laughed and Harry smiled at her a smile that made her heart melt. "So Lavender keeps going on and on about this dress of yours."  
"She made me promise not to tell you," said Hermione with an apologetic look. "I would, but I can't. You really won't recognize me though. I look so different in this dress."  
"Good different of bad different?" asked Harry.  
"Depends on who you are," said Hermione. "I'll make you a deal. If you tell me where you go every morning I'll tell you what my dress looks like."  
"You'll find out at the wedding," said Harry.  
"Then so will you," said Hermione.   
Chapter 23  
The next night was the rehearsal dinner. The reception was catered by a small wizard catering business called Ceno Cena and was to take place in the massive backyard at the Krum residence. There was a large tent set up with numerous tables scattered around a wooden dance floor. Lavender persuaded Hermione to get dressed up a little. Hermione was dressed in a simple black knee length skirt and white button down shirt. She was wearing the necklace Lavender had bought her, and allowed Lavender to put the bare minimum of makeup on.   
"You look nice," said Harry.  
"You don't look bad yourself," said Hermione. It was true, Harry looked especially nice. He was wearing khakis, a blue button down shirt and a navy blazer that actually fit him for a change.   
"Shall we sit?" asked Harry. He pulled out her chair for her. Hermione sat down and put her napkin in her lap. Harry sat down next to her, with Ron on her other side.   
"Thank you all for coming," said Natasha. "I really appreciate it, truly. This is going to be a special day for Viktor and I and we're truly glad that you are all here to share it with us. Enjoy your meal." She sat down. The waiters started coming around, serving the guests of which there were about three hundred. The music started up and Harry turned to Hermione.  
"May I have this dance?"  
"Of course," replied Hermione. A slow song started, and the female singer stood at the microphone.  
"You found hope, you found faith, found how fast she could take it away, found true love, lost your heart, now you don't know who you are. She made it easy, made it free, made you hurt till you couldn't see. Sometimes it stops, sometimes it floats, but baby that is how love goes.  
"You will fly and you will crawl. God knows even angels fall, no such thing as you lost it all, God knows even angles fall.  
"It's a secret, that no one tells, one day it's heaven, one day its hell, and it's no fairy tale, take it from me, that's the way it's supposed to be  
"You will fly and you will crawl. God knows even angels fall, no such thing as you lost it all, God knows even angles fall.  
"You laugh, you cry, no one knows why, but oh the thrill of it all, your on the ride you might as well open your eyes  
"You will fly and you will crawl. God knows even angels fall, no such thing as you lost it all, God knows even angles fall. Even angels fall, even angels fall."  
"Hermione," said Harry.  
"Yes?" asked Hermione.  
"Do you know how much I like you?" he asked.  
"Well, I know that you like me, otherwise I'd be dancing with someone else watching jealously as you danced closely with someone, her head on your shoulder, your chin resting on her head, smelling her hair, but I don't know to what extent you like me," replied Hermione. Harry laughed and kissed the top of her head.  
"Being with you makes me happy," said Harry. "Knowing that you're always there when I need to talk to someone who cares, knowing that when I've had a bad day, I have someone to complain to, even when you're on top of the world. When I see you in the morning, I smile and this horrible load that has made me a beast of burden lightens. Just your smile makes Voldemort seem a little less important. Even when the world is being a bitch, I have you to talk to. You are always there for me, even when I'm in my worst moods."  
"Oh, Harry, stop," said Hermione. "You're embarrassing me."  
"Well it's true," said Harry.  
"Harry, there's something I have to tell you," said Hermione.  
Chapter 24  
"I haven't been completely honest with you," continued Hermione.   
"What?" asked Harry. "You're related to Voldemort?" He laughed.  
"Not quite," said Hermione. "Nothing like that really. This may take a while, so why don't we go back to the guest house?"  
"Okay," said Harry uneasily.   
"Don't worry, it's not horrible, just something I think you might want to know," said Hermione. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They walked silently to the guest house, Hermione wondering how she was going to phrase her story. When they reached the guest house, Hermione and Harry sat down in the living room.   
"It's a long story, so before we start, why don't you make some tea or cocoa, and we'll get comfortable on the couch?" asked Hermione.  
"Okay," said Harry. "Run upstairs and get some pillows and blankets, it looks like rain anyway." Hermione went up and got a few pillows from the spare bedroom and some blankets from the linen closet. As she passed her room, she saw a tiny box protruding from under her bed. She set down the bundle in her arms and knelt on the ground and picked it up. It was what she thought it was.   
"Oh well," said Hermione to herself. "It might help." She went back to the door with the box and picked up the blankets and pillows. When she got downstairs, Harry was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. He patted the cushion on the couch next to him and she sat down. Harry handed Hermione a glass of cocoa and she snuggled up against him.  
"There's more on the stove if we need it," said Harry. "So what's this big story?"  
"Well," said Hermione. "I don't really know where to begin.  
"I don't know if you know, but I was adopted when I was two years old, but my parents died right after I was born, meaning I can't remember anything about them. I had a happy childhood with my adoptive parents. I had a sister to play with after a few months and they loved me and I loved them. My parents had always been very open that I was adopted and told me what they knew about my family. I had had a father and a mother named David and Joanna Smith and a big sister named Allison, who was three years my senior.   
"That was what my parents knew and I was content with that information until recently. Over the summer, I had a little bit of free time after I finished my homework, about a day or two before school started, so I went to the Library in search of something to do. I was just sitting and staring at the newspaper until I came across the obituary section, and I got the idea to look up about my parents' death. So I went upstairs to the stacks where they keep the old newspapers. I looked at the pines of the books until I saw the number 1981, the year my parents were killed. I opened the book and skimmed through the later months. There, in December, I saw it. Under the headline was a picture, and in the picture were my family, my mother, father, sister, and me, and another family. Your family, Harry, and Peter, as well. He was standing there, in the back round but he was there. I read the headline, and it said, 'SMITH'S KILLED BY GAS EXPLOSION IN KITCHEN. ONLY BABY HERMIONE SURVIVES.' I knew that wasn't right, so the next day I got on a bus and went to the place where my family had lived, Godric's Hollow, which might be familiar to you too. I went to the local police station and asked to see the records of the Smiths' deaths. In the coroner's report it said there was no explanation for their deaths, they all just looked scared. In the police report, it said there was a mark etched on the door of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. They were killed by Voldemort Harry, Voldemort and Wormtail."  
Chapter 25  
"Well," said Harry in an unnaturally high voice. "I think I'm going to have to sleep on this for a little bit." He got up and went to bed, slamming the door behind him and leaving Hermione and the storm alone. Hermione sat for a long time, mulling over what she had just told Harry. Hermione eventually decided to go back to the party, where Ron and Lavender looked at her quizzically.   
"Later," said Hermione. "I'll tell you later." She sat alone at the table for a while, watching Ron and Lavender dance. They looked nice together. Half an hour later, Ron appeared next to her.   
"What happened?" asked Ron.  
"I told him," said Hermione. "And he took it like I knew he would. The problem is, now we're together it's harder that he's not talking to me."  
"Dance with me," said Ron. "You'll feel better."  
"Alright Ron," said Hermione.  
"Gray ceiling on the earth, well it's lasted for a while, take my thoughts for what they're worth, I've been acting like a child. Your opinion? What is that? It's just a different point of view. What else, what else can I do, I said I'm sorry, yeah, I'm sorry. I said I'm sorry but what for? If I hurt you then I hate myself I don't want hate myself, don't want to hurt you. Why do you choose your pain? If you only knew how much I love you, love you.  
"Well I won't be your winter and I won't be anyone's excuse to cry. We can be forgiven, I will be here.  
"Old picture on the shelf, it's been there for a while. Frozen image of ourselves, we were acting like a child. Innocent and in a trance in a dance that lasted for a while. You read my eyes just like a diary, oh remember, please remember. Well I'm not a beggar, but what's more if I hurt you then I hate myself, I don't want to hurt you. Why do you choose your pain? If you only knew how much I love you.  
"Well I won't be your winter and I won't be anyone's excuse to cry. We can be forgiven, I will be here. No, well I won't be your winter cause I won't be anyone's excuse to cry. We can be forgiven, I will be here. Well I won't be your winter and I won't be anyone's excuse to cry. We can be forgiven, and I will be here."  
"May I cut in?" asked Harry.   
"Harry, I..."started Hermione.  
"Hermione, listen to me," interrupted Harry. "I've thought about your story, and I wish you had told me sooner, but that doesn't change anything. I love you."  
Awwwwwwwwwww. This is sorta dedicated to my boyfriend Will, I love ya hun. R/R, or not. Here's the usual:  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!! JRK does, except for a few minor characters created by me that you won't ever hear from again because they died without being fed. I TOLD my friend to come by and feed them while I was on vacation but she forgot, so blame her, not me.  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine, J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers do. 

A/N: It's at the bottom and I know most people don't read these, but please do, I make an important announcement.

Part 7: Chapters 26-29

Chapter 26

Hermione woke up and looked around her room groggily. She saw Lavender still fast asleep and heard the rain beating down on the skylight. She looked over to her bedside table, where the illuminated clock face showed her that the time was 4:45 AM. The wedding would start in roughly five hours. Hermione decided not to go back to sleep, so she got up and tied her bathrobe around her waist. She made her bed and straightened up the room a little before getting her dress out and laying it on her bed. She went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She felt the hot water run over her and just stood there in the shower for a while. When Hermione got out of the shower, she saw the clock read 6:02 AM, so she decided to go down stairs and have breakfast. She went about making tea, and replayed images from last night. Harry has said he loved her. Hermione had been so stunned, and so happy. She didn't know what to do, so she just stood there like an idiot with her mouth gaping open. The whistle on the kettle blew, and Hermione made herself some tea. Hermione sat down at the table with her tea, and started to fully wake up. 

"Good morning, Mimi," said a voice. Hermione looked up and saw Ron sit down at the table. 

"Good Morning, Ron," said Hermione. "Want some tea?"

"Yeah," said Ron. She got up and started making Ron a cup. "What was with you last night? You went from red to white in under ten seconds"

"Nothing," said Hermione. "He just told me he loved me, that's all."

"He did _what?" asked Ron. Hermione's face broke into a smile. She handed Ron his tea and sat down. _

"Yeah," said Hermione. "That was my reaction, pretty much. I didn't really know what to do, so I just stood there." 

"I told him not to say it until we got out of school," said Ron.

"You _knew?" asked Hermione. _

"Of course I did," said Ron. "I'm his best friend, who else was he supposed to tell. But I guess last night was okay, was the way he did it right?"

"It was perfect," said Hermione. "I'm just an idiot for not saying it back, or anything for that matter. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Hermione, what are you doing down here?" asked Lavender, coming downstairs.

"I'm having some tea," replied Hermione. "You want some? I think the water's still hot, but it wouldn't take long to boil again."

"No, I'm alright," said Lavender. "We have to get ready."

"Now?" asked Hermione. "But I haven't even seen Harry yet."

"He's out like a light," said Ron. "He won't be awake for another hour."

"It's six thirty," said Lavender. "The wedding starts at nine thirty. We have three hours."

"I've already showered," said Hermione. "Minus one hour, so what do I need to do?"

"Your hair," said Lavender. "Your makeup, you need to get dressed, do your nails, a lot."

"We're curling my hair, right?" asked Hermione. "Let's go put my hair in curlers. I can do other things while my hair is drying, right? I'll come back down stairs, and wait for Harry."

"Okay, fine," said Lavender. "But you need to get back in the shower, your hair has to be dripping wet and it has to be completely free of snarls and knots."

"Fine," said Hermione. "I'll see you later, Ron, if I can get away." Hermione followed Lavender back upstairs. She got back in the shower and then went through her hair with a fine toothed comb, making sure it was completely snarl free. Lavender sat Hermione down and put her hair in many, tight curlers, and then put a bag over Hermione's head to keep the moisture in, and started putting something on Hermione's face. 

"This is just a little secret of mine," said Lavender. "It's an acne fighting moisturizer."

"But I don't have acne," said Hermione. 

"It's so the makeup won't clog your pores," said Lavender.

"But Lavender, I'm not going to be wearing any makeup other then lip gloss," said Hermione.

"Well, it smells really good and makes your skin soft, so humor me," said Lavender. 

"Lavender," said Hermione. "I'm going to see Harry now." Hermione put on her bathrobe and walked down to Harry and Ron's room. She knocked on the door, and waited. "Harry?" Hermione opened the door and saw Harry still asleep. He looked so peaceful that Hermione decided not to disturb him, so she turned around and went back to her room.

When Hermione got back to her room, Lavender had her hair in large curlers and was putting on her make up. Hermione closed the door and Lavender turned around. 

"There you are," said Lavender. "We have to put this thing on your head." She held up a bag attached to a machine.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"It's a hair drier for curlers," said Lavender. "Sit, I'm going to do your make up."

"It's seven fifteen," said Hermione. "The wedding isn't for a few hours."

"I know," said Lavender. "I overslept."

"_What?" asked Hermione. _

"I know, I know, I'm a horrible person," said Lavender. "But let's _try to do this as best we can."_

"You overslept?" asked Hermione. "Two hours is plenty of time to get ready, it's more than enough."

"Just put the drier on," said Lavender. Hermione put the bag over her head and Lavender put it on high. Hermione felt a blast of hot air hit her head. "Sit still so that it dries all the way."

"What am I going to do in the meantime?" asked Hermione. 

"Do your nails?" asked Lavender. "Read? Think? I don't know, but I have things to do."

"Like…?" asked Hermione. 

"Stuff," said Lavender. She put on some jeans and a sweater and left. Hermione sat for a while, thinking, but that didn't keep her occupied, so she did her toes. Just as her nails were drying, Lavender came back. 

"Where did you go?" asked Hermione. 

"Nowhere," said Lavender, and she did her toes. "Is your hair dry yet?"

"I don't know," said Hermione. Lavender turned off the hair drier and took the bag gently off of Hermione's head. 

"No quite," said Lavender. "But it's not supposed to be fried." Lavender gently took Hermione's hair out of the curlers and it fell beautifully down in tight curls. Lavender sprayed Hermione's hair with hairspray, so that it wouldn't fall out of place for the rest of the day. Hermione looked over at the clock and it read 8:36 AM. The wedding was in an hour.

"Imagine how nervous Natasha is right now," said Hermione.

"I know," said Lavender. "I mean he's going to be the father of her children. She probably has her fingers crossed."

"Viktor's a good guy," said Hermione. "And if she knows him at all, she doesn't have her fingers crossed." Hermione sat while Lavender did something with her hair. 

"Look," said Lavender. Hermione looked in the mirror. The hair that usually hung down by her face was pulled loosely back and held with a clip. 

"I don't like it," said Hermione. "I'm going to do my hair my own way." Hermione went into the bathroom and stuck her head under the sink. She half dried it with a towel, brushed it, and blow dried it straight. Hermione saturated her hair with gel and put it in a knot at the nape of her neck. 

"That could work, too," said Lavender. "Hurry up and get dressed, the wedding is in five minutes." Lavender was already finished dressing. Her dress was on and her hair was done, and red toes peeked out from under her dress. Hermione got into her dress quickly and Lavender clasped her jewelry for her. 

"How do I walk in these?" asked Hermione, holding up her shoes.

"You'll get the hang of it," said Lavender. She left the room, and Hermione followed her without putting her shoes on. Before walking down the stairs, Hermione stopped to put her shoes on. 

"Lavender, you look great," said Ron from downstairs.

"Thanks, Hermione picked out the dress," Lavender said.

"I don't believe it," said Ron.

"Where is Hermione, Lavender?" asked Harry. 

"She was right behind me," said Lavender. Hermione started to walk carefully down the stairs, so she wouldn't trip. 

"Hermione?" asked Ron. Harry was just stunned.

"I had to put my shoes on," said Hermione. She tripped on the last step and fell, but Harry and Ron caught her. Hermione took off her shoes. "I think I'll wait till we're sitting down to wear these."

"That might be a good idea," said Lavender, nodding. It was still raining, so Harry, Ron, Lavender and Hermione ran down the path to the backyard into the tent. They entered the tent and, though they weren't that wet, accepted the towel handed to them by a man standing at the flap. They sat down in the tent and Hermione put her shoes back on. 

"You look beautiful," said Harry.

"Thank you," said Hermione. "Now that you know what my dress looks like, where have you and Ron been going?"

"Ron and Lavender both agree that it would be better if I told you at the end of the school year," said Harry, with an apologetic look. "I really do want to tell you, and I want to show you, but I can't. I _promised Ron. Lavender thinks it would just be sweeter if I gave it to you at the end of the year. I'm sorry Mimi, but I can't tell you."_

"Fine," said Hermione, pouting. 

"Shhh," said Lavender. "The ceremony is starting."

Chapter 27

Natasha walked down the isle, her hair back in a bun. Her dress was white with cap sleeves and a scoop neck for the fitted bodice and a full skirt to the floor. Her hair was surrounded by a tiny crown, and the veil came down from it. She was holding a bouquet of pink roses, and her bridesmaids dresses were the same pink, but with white roses. 

"She looks so beautiful," whispered Lavender, and Hermione nodded. The ceremony passed without incident, and by the time it was over, it had stopped raining and the sun made the rain drops glisten on the trees and grass. 

At the reception, Natasha held Viktor's arm and beamed as numerous guests congratulated the newly weds on the ceremony. Hermione sat with Ron, Harry and Lavender at a table in the corner. 

"Why don't we get out of here?" asked Harry. "Let's go talk."

Chapter 28

Hermione and Harry said congratulations to Viktor and Natasha and slipped out to go sit by the pool. 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Hermione. 

"Last night, when I said I loved you," said Harry. __

"Oh," said Hermione, her heart dropping. _He's going to take it back._

"Why didn't you say anything back?" asked Harry, with a hurt expression on his face. Hermione nearly burst out laughing. 

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Hermione. "I was just so stunned I couldn't think of anything to say."

"You could have said anything," said Harry. "Anything would have been better then that, that stunned, shocked silence."

"Harry, I'm really sorry I didn't say anything," said Hermione. "It was going in my head but my mouth just wouldn't form the words."

"What words were those?" asked Harry. "It's too soon? Oh Harry that's so sweet, but I'm not ready for that kind of commitment? Or the regular you don't know what love is?"

"None of those," said Hermione. "I wished I had told you that I love you too, and have for a good while." Harry's face broke into a broad smile. Hermione smiled back at him. Harry grabbed Hermione's head and held it level with his.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," said Harry. "I was so scared that you were going to say something else. You are the first person I've ever really _felt love for, and to have that love rejected. I was devastated."_

"I _said I love you too, what more do you want?" asked Hermione. Harry leaned forward and kissed her. _

"Nothing," said Harry. "Absolutely nothing." 

Chapter 29

The next day Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender left Bulgaria for Hogwarts. After a long plane ride followed by a longer train ride, they were back at Hogwarts. Hermione was eager to get back to her classes and get back to studying for the O.W.L.s. They would start taking them in a month's time, and she wanted to be fully prepared. 

"Hermione," said Ron. "Remind me, why do we keep coming to the library even when we've made zillions of study sheets?"

"Because we may find more information that could be useful and get us top marks," said Hermione. "I don't know about you, but I want to be fully prepared." 

The weeks passed. Hermione, Harry and Ron took their O.W.L.s and passed with top marks. Gryffindor won the house cup, not because of Harry's magnificent Snitch catch, but because of Ron's fabulous keeper skills and Angelina, Katie and Alicia's amazing new tactics. After the game, Hermione went running over to Harry and Ron. 

"That was the Quidditch World Cup all over again, minus the angry veela and crude leprechauns," she said, hugging Ron and kissing Harry. Malfoy, who had finally managed to catch the snitch against Harry (but obviously hadn't been paying attention to the score), was now spitting on the ground and yelling at the keeper for letting so many by. 

"Malfoy, we're kicking you off the team," said the keeper, who was the captain. 

"What? You can't do that! Where are you going to find another seeker like me?" asked Malfoy.

"You mean one that will have his father buy the whole team new brooms to guarantee his spot on the team?" asked the captain. "It shouldn't be hard. I already have a few people in mind." Malfoy's eyes widened and his nostrils became slits. He drew himself up and walked away. The win had secured Gryffindor's fourth House Cup in a row. At the celebration, Harry turned to Hermione, pulled out a long, slender velvet box and handed it to her.

"I didn't have time to wrap it," said Harry. "Sorry."

"Harry, you really shouldn't have," said Hermione. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a charm bracelet. There were five different charms. 

"I'll give you another one each year," said Harry. "I had the charms made special. Each is a trial that our friendship has gone through and that we've overcome, starting with what made us friends in the first place." Hermione looked closely and saw a little troll, swinging its club, a snake, she assumed it was a basilisk that hissed and barred its long fangs, a rat that changed back and forth to a man, a trophy, and a heart. 

"Harry this is so wonderful," said Hermione. "I love you so much. How am I going to deal without you for two months?"

"You won't have to," said Harry. "Sirius will gladly let you come. It was his idea, actually. He said my dad gave one to my mom. The last charm was her engagement ring. She didn't actually wear it; she had it on her charm bracelet."

"That's so sweet, Harry," said Hermione. She smiled and kissed him, and started to dig into her food, but stopped. "Harry I want you to know that I love every bit of you from your too big sneakers to your lightning bolt scar."  

THE END

I've finished it!!! After like three years, I decided to finish it!! But, sadly, this marks my retirement from the fan fiction world. I will only finish stories that I have started now. I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers, I love all of you, J.K. Rowling, who, without her great books, gave me something to do, and lastly to Chris, because even though he's never read the Harry Potter books, read my fan fiction anyway and told me it was good. Thank you everybody and goodnight!


End file.
